Beautiful Liar
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Hakyeon akan bertahan sampai hatinya tidak mampu lagi bertahan. Sampai Leo benar benar menyuruhnya pergi dari hatinya, maka dia akan pergi. Namun jika sosok lain dalam hidup Leo yang datang, haruskah Hakyeon bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Liar  
**

 **Cast : LeoN VIXX**

 **All Member of VIXX**

 **LR**

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di stadium tempat acara koncer berlangsung. Disana, di atas panggung dua namja tampan sedang menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka bertitle 'beautiful liar' , duo grup LR-Leo Ravi- tampil begitu mempesona. Suara lembut mengalun dari seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Taekwoon, atau orang orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai jung Leo. Dipadukan dengan rapp hasil ciptaan Kim Wonshik yang memiliki nama panggung Ravi.

Orang orang yang memadati stadium ikut larut dalam lagu yang dilantunkan kedua namja tampan tersebut. Sambil mengayunkan ligshtik ditangan mereka, sesekali mengibarkan banner besar yang mereka miliki, ada juga yang menyeka airmatanya karena terlalu larut dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan. Beautiful Liar, lagu yang berisi tentang seseorang yang membohongi hati dan perasaan, lebih kepada seorang pengecut.

Usai lagu terakhir berhasil dinyanyikan, dan berhasil membuat ribuan orang larut dalam lirik lagu tersebut, sambutan tepuk tangan meriah diberikan kepada dua namja yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir sebelum konser selesai. Dan lampu perlahan mulai dipadamkan, kedua namja yang menjadi idola itu berlari kebelakang stage dan disambut dengan sorakan meriah dari para kru mereka. Konser perdana mereka berhasil sukses.

Yaah, mereka baru debut satu tahun yang lalu, dan debut mereka disambut antusias oleh orang orang se-korea. Selain mengusung musik yang sedikit berbeda dari grup kebanyakan, suara merdu dan lembut Leo mampu menghipnotis ribuan orang orang, sehingga membuat duo ini melejit sukses. Dan ini adalah konser perdana mereka di Seoul, dan mereka berencana melakukan tour ke luar negeri. Sesuatu yang pantas untuk kerja keras mereka.

"yeaayyy… chukaee nee….." seorang namja manis yang berstatus asisten salah satu dari mereka, bertepuk tangan menyambut kedua namja yang sudah ada diruang tunggu.

Lalu memberikan handuk yang sudah ia pegang tadi, untuk diberikan kepada salah satu namja diantara keduanya.

"gomawo.."

Leo mengambil handuk tersebut dan menyeka keringat yang penuh didahinya. Mendudukkan dirinya di bangku untuk menghilangkan penatnya sejenak. Namja manis yang memberikan handuk itupun lantas membereskan beberapa peralatan artisnya. Mereka harus segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Dua hari lagi mereka akan terbang ke Jepang. Istirahat satu hari seperti emas buat mereka.

Usai membereskan peralatan yang diperlukan, Hakyeon-namja manis tadi, mengajak kedua artisnya untuk pulang.

"kajja… kalian butuh istirahat…"

Leo sudah mengganti pakaian konser mereka dengan pakaian kaos dan memakai jaket. Mereka berjalan keluar gedung konser dimana mobil sudah menunggu mereka.

Leo medudukkan dirinya dibelakang bersama asisten manisnya, sedangkan Ravi duduk didepan bersama dengan supir pribadi mereka. Suatu hal yang memang sudah biasa.

Ketika mobil perlahan jalan, Leo membaringkan tubuhnya dipangkuan namja manis disampingnya, namja yang merupakan asisten pribadi yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Selalu nyaman seperti biasa, batin Leo.

Hakyeon tersnyum menatap namja yang kini memejamkan mata dipangkuannya ini. Lalu mengelus dengan sayang kepala sang kekasih. Hakyeon bersyukur bisa menyaksikan kesuksesan kekasihnya hingga sejauh ini. Ia ingat bagaimana perjuangan Leo untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, yaa dia adalah saksi jatuh bangunnya seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Hakyeon dan Leo adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka tumbuh dan besar bersama. Hakyeon benar benar saksi hidup seorang Jung Taekwoon, bukan hanya saksi atas perjuangannya, tapi juga saksi bagaimana Leo bangkit dari keterpurukannya dalam hal cinta.

Hakyeon masih ingat bagaimana hancurnya Leo ketika putus cinta dari pacarnya yang dulu. Namun itu semua bisa dilewati Leo dengan bantuan sahabatnya, Hakyeon. Kehadiran hakyeon mampu menghilangkan kepedihan itu, hingga pada akhirnya sosok Hakyeon yang dibutuhkan oleh Leo. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat, dan mereka juga merencanakan pertunangan tidak lama lagi. Kedua orang tua mereka yang memberi usulan. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal dihati Hakyeon, karena hubungan mereka masihlah dirahasiakan dari publik. Permintaan khusus dari management mereka. Tak apa, hakyeon tak perlu gusar karena ia yakin cinta Leo padanya tidak akan hilang.

Namun, benarkah apa yang dipikirkan Hakyeon?

Benarkah sosok cinta lama Leo telah benar benar pergi?

Mampukah Hakyeon menggantikan sosok itu?

Atau ia hanya sosok pengganti, dan akan kembali diganti jika sosok itu datang kembali?

****BL*****

"aku lelah sekalii….."

Ravi berteriak ketika kakinya memasuki apartmen yang juga merupakan dorm mereka. Leo dan Ravi tinggal bersama, begitu juga dengan Hakyeon. Awalnya Leo dan Hakyeon hanya ingin tinggal berdua, namun takut akan pendapat orang orang akhirnya mereka bertiga tinggal bersama.

"jangan lupa cuci mukamu sebelum tidur ravi yaa…" Hakyeon memperingatkan namja yang mirip larva itu, kemudian Ravi menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dimana Hakyeon masih menenteng tas yang berisi keperluan mereka. sedangkan Leo sudah masuk kekamar duluan

"tsk… kenapa kau tidak minta kekasihmu yang membawa itu semua hyung?" tanya Ravi

"eoh?" Hakyeon membeo, dan menghentikan langkahnya menatap Ravi.

"kalian sudah terlalu capek… sudahlah sana istirahat, jangan lupa cuci mukamu…" ucap Hakyeon lalu masuk kedalam kamar yang tadi dimasuki Leo.

Hakyeon mengernyit melihat sang kekasih sudah memejamkan matanya diranjang. Sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya kembali lalai. Diletakkannya tas yang ditentengnya, lalu kemudian berjalan mengambil pencuci muka dan kapas. Hakyeon naik keatas ranjang disamping Leo berbaring.

Perlahan dituangkan pencuci muka kekapas, lalu kemduian dengan perlahan Hakyeon membersihkan wajah sang kekasih.

"kau selalu lupa membersihkan wajahmu sebelum tidur Leo yaa…"

Membasuh bagian pipi, kening hingga keseluruh wajah.

"untuk apa? bukannya sudah ada kau"

"tsk… bagaimana jika aku tidak ada?"

JLEB

Perkataan Hakyeon sukses membuat mata itu kembali terbuka. Menatap tajam kedalam mata Hakyeon.

"apa maksudmu? Kau berniat pergi dariku?" suaranya beraura dingin, sedingin suaca diluar sana.

"a..aa..ani… maksudku bagaimana jika aku sedang pergi atau tidak disampingmu? Hehhehehe" Hakyeon melihat tatapan tajam sang kekasih menjadi takut.

Leo mengambil tangan sang kekasih yang masih membersihkan wajahnya. Menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"sepertinya kau harus dihukum agar tidak berbicara sembarangan" seringaian licik muncul diwajah tampan itu.

Hakyeon melupakan satu hal, kekasihnya ini memiliki trauma dalam mengenai hal hal berbau ditinggal.

Hakyeon bergidik ngeri, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa ketika sang kekasih sudah menindih tubuhnya yang kini berbaring.

"YAAAKKK….." Teriakannya tak diperdulikan Leo, karena kini bibir Hkayeon sudah dibungkam oleh bibir sang kekasih.

Dan terjadilah ciuman panjang, sebelum akhirnya mereka saling menanggalkan pakaian masih masing untung melanjutkan aksi mereka.

"eeuunghh…kau lelaahh sayaannghh… eeuunghh" Hakyeon masih sempat mengingatkan sang kekasih yang kini menguasai daerah lehernya.

Tidak memperdulikan peringatan sang kekasih, Leo justru semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Dan kini ciumannya pindah kebagian Dada sang kekasih. Tangannya memilin niple sebelah kanan, lalu mulutnya memasukkan niple satunya lagi.

"Uughh..." Hakyeon hanya dapat meremas rambut sang kekasih untuk memperdalam kulumannya.

Mendengar desahan sang kekasih semakin membuat Leo gencar melancarkan aksinya. Desahan Hakyeon ibarat irama pengiring baginya. Dan kini ciuman Leo berpindah ke bibir sang kekasih, memagut lebih dalam, menghisap lidah satu sama lain, dan Leo memperdalam ciuman itu demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hakyeon, Karena kini milik Leo sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuh Hakyeon.

"Sshhhh...haahhhh...aahhh..." Sama sama memdesis nikmat,

Bagaimana Leo memperlakukannya selembut mungkin, bagaimana Leo menekan ke titik terdalamnya tanpa membuat rasa sakit, dan bagaimana Leo memberikan nikmatnya hingga ia seperti berada diatas langit.

"Aarrrghhhhh...hakyeonaaahh" Leo berhasil.

Berhasil mencapai puncaknya, bersama sama. Dan sekarang mereka masih saling bertatapan dengan Leo masih berada diatas hakyeon. Leo memberikan kecupan kecupan ringan diwajah Hakyeon, membuat Hakyeon begitu bahagia dan larut dalam kelelahannya.

"Tidurlaahh" bisik Leo

"Leo yaa... Saranghae..."

Hakyeon selalu mengucapkan itu setelah merek selesai, meski dengan Mata terpejam tapi ia tak pernah melupakan mengucapkan Kata kata itu.

Leo hanya terpaku menatap wajah dibawahnya yang sudah terpejam. Tidak tau, Leo tidak tau harus membalas apa. Bukankah dia harus menjawab 'nado saranghae Hakyeon ah'

Tapi lidahnya kelu, seperti berat mengatakannya. Leo sudah sering mengatakan cinta dulu, namun tetap saja orang yang dicintainya pergi begitu tidak mau mengalami hal yang sama. Dia tidak mau Hakyeon pergi daei hidupnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Leo akan bangkit dari masa lalunya, karena sudah ada Hakyeon dihadapannya, namja manis yang selalu setia dan selalu ada untuknya.

"Hakyeon ah, saranghae..." Bisik Leo

Namun didalam hati Leo akan selalu mengucapkan

'mianhae'

*****BL*****

Pagi pagi sekali adalah waktu yang paling disukai oleh Cha Hakyeon, karena dipagi seperti ini dia bisa dengan begitu tenang menguasai dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua namja yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut mereka masing masing. Hakyeon begitu cekatan memotong wortel dan kentang yang akan ia masukkan kedalam panci yang berisi air mendidih.

Ravi dan Leo pasti masih betah berada didalam selimut, maklum saja konser semalam emmbaut tenaga mereka terkuras, dan ditambah lagi kegiatan yang dilakukannya dengan Leo, pasti Leo sangat lelah. Seketika semburat merah muncul dipipi Hakyeon membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya malam tadi bersama sang kekasih. Padahal bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya.

karena hari ini mereka tidak memiliki jadwal sama sekali, mereka diberi waktu untuk beristirahat total sebelum besok berangkat ke Jepang.

"sepertinya aku ahrus mencari apartemen baru..."

Hakyeon sedikit berjengit kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"wae?" tanyanya polos, dengan tangan yang memegang tutup panci

"aku tidak tahan jika setiap malam harus mendengar sura desahan kalian" Ravi, ternyata sumber suara itu.

Dia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan jaket jeans dan juga topi serta masker diwajahnya.

Hakyeon merunduk malu, dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke bahan makanan yang ada didepannya. mencoba untuk tidak menggubris perkataan Ravi.

"coba saja jika kau pindah, ku jamin hidupmu tidak akan teratur. apa kau yakin ingin tinggal sendiri? heol.." Hakyeon mencibir

"sudah tau begitu setidaknya gunakanlah perasaan kalian, hargai aku yang belum memiliki pasangan... awwww"

Sebuah jitakan dihadiahi kepada Ravi, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Jung Leo. Hakyeon menoleh ke belakang dan terkikik geli karena keaksihnya memberi jitakan pada ravi.

"pindah saja sana... dan kupastikan tubuhmu akan kurus" cibir Leo dan dengan santai menghampiri kekasihnya untuk memberikan kecupan dipipinya.

"aiisshh tunggulah dimeja wonie..." ucap Hakyeon mencoba mengelak dari ciuman sang kekasih, namun berhasil ditangkap oleh Leo

"aiihh... sepertinya aku harus segera mendapatkan kekasih"

"yaa... cepatlah cari kekasih agar milikmu tidak karatan" Ujar Leo, yang kini sudah duduk manis dibangku dan menunggu kekasihnya menghidangkan makananya

"YAAAKK..." Kembali Ravi berteriak tidak terima atas ucapan teman satu grupnya

"hahahhah... tenanglah Ravi yaa..." Hakyeon tertawa geli melihat wajah yang benar benar mirip Larva itu "ah iyaa kau mau kemana Ravi yaa? kenapa sudah rapi?"

Hakyeon melupakan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan tadi

"aku akan pergi ke studio hyung... ada beberapa yang harus aku kerjakan"

"tsk... ingatlah jangan terlalu lelah, kalian akan pergi besok" ucap Hakyeon mencoba menasehati

"tenang hyung, jika aku atau Leo hyung sakit kan ada kau yang akan selalu merawat kami...AARRGGHHH"

Sebuah garpu melayang mengenai kepala Ravi kembali, dan pelakunya lagi lagi namja tampan yang sedang menikmati sup kentang buatana kekasihnya.

"yang ada kau merepotkan Hakyeon, jika sampai kau sakit kupastikan perawat perawat genit yang akan merawatmu"

"ANDWAEEE... aku tidak akan sembuh jika dirawat oleh mereka, aku akan sembuh jika N hyung yang merawatku" Ravi menarik Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya, kebetulan hakyeon masih berdiri diujung meja dekat keduanya, atau lebih dekat ke ravi.

Kontan saja tingkah Ravi sudah akan dihadiahi lemparan piring sebelum Ravi bergegas melepas pelukan itu

"OKEE OKE OKE... Aku hanya bercanda.. turunkan piring itu Hyung" Ravi mengacungkan kedua tangannya, takut jika Leo benar benar melempar piring tsb "posesif Jung" bisiknya, untung saja Leo tidak mendengar, hanya Hakyeon yang mendengar.

"hahahhahah... sudahlah jangan bertengkar. aku akan tetap mengurus kalian berdua. bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggap Ravi seperti adikku sendiri" Hakyeon mencoba menengahi, dan kini dirinya duduk di sebelah Leo.

"mehrongg..." Ravi menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Leo, dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari singa tersebut.

Hakyeon hanya mampu tertawa sekali lagi. sunggu indah pagi ini.

selalu seperti ini, pagi Hakyeon terasa indah karena ia lalui bersama dengan kedua namja yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Leo sang kekasih dan juga Ravi yang sudah dianggap seperti namdongsaeng untuknya.

Jika ada masalah di kehidupan mereka kelak, setidaknya Hakyeon akan bertahan jika ada kedua namja ini. Mereka berdua adalah kekuatan Hakyeon, yaa setelah sahabatnya tentunya.

Ravi sudah pergi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan kini diapartemen cuma ada mereka berdua, Hakyeon dan Leo. Hakyeon masih mencuci piring bekas makan mereka tadi. sedangkan Leo duduk disofa depan tv, menekan tombol remote keatas kebawah, tanpa berminat akan siaran tv yang ada.

"Woniee... kau berencana akan kemana hari ini?" Hakyeon meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh sang kekasih

"tidak ada..." jawab Leo dengan suara tinggi juga

Hakyeon segera mencuci tangannya saat tugasnya sudah selesai.

"lalu kenapa kau sudah berpakaian rapi, tumben sekali..." Hakyeon berjalan kearah sang kekasih dengan tangan yang membawa sepiring ptongan buah yang sudah ia sediakan.

"huft..." Leo menekan tombol off dan seketika layar tv mati "tadinya ingin keluar mencari udara segar, tapi sepertinya berdua denganmu lebih menyenangkan.

Hakyeon duduk disamping kekasihnya dan meletakkan piring buah dimeja, tapi sebelumnya ia mengambil potongan anggur untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

Melihat hal itu Leo langsung menyambar bibir Hakyeon untuk merebut potongan anggur tersebut. Hakyeon yang diserang tiba tiba hanya bisa menatap geram sang kekasih, namun apa boleh buat buah dalam mulutnya sudah berpindah kedalam mulut sang kekasih.

"YAAKKK..."

"hahahahhah..." Leo tertawa sambil mengunyah buah didalam mulutnya, lucu sekali wajah menggemaskan sang kekasih.

Hakyeon menubruk tubuh Leo hingga membuat Leo terbaring disofa, mencoba memukul namjanya dengan pukulan sayang, namun apa daya tenaga Leo lebih besar darinya meski mereka sama sama namja. Leo menangkap tanagn Hakyeon dan balik mengurung Hakyeon dalam dekpannya. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Terdiam beberapa saat untuk menyelami perasaan mereka masing amsing.

"saranghae Jung Hakyeon..." bisik Leo

Lalu kemduian menyatukan kembali bibir mereka, Hakyeon bahkan belum membalas ucapan itu, tapi tanpa membalaspun Leo pasti sudah tau bagaimana perasaan hakyeon pada Leo sesungguhnya.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman panas, dimana tangan Leo perlahan menuju kebawah tubuh sang kekasih. MEncoba menyingkirkan apapun yang dapat mengganggu kegiatan mereka tanpa menyadari mereka ada dimana sekarang. Tapi apa peduli mereka, cuma ada mereka berdua disini, dan Ravi akan kembali setidaknya 6 jam kedepan.

Tapi nyatanya, mereka salah karena sudah ada yang berdiri mematung dipintu yang menghubungkan ruang tv dan ruang tamu. Menggelengkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

"KALIAN BENAR BENAR TIDAK KENAL TEMPAT. SEPERTINYA AKU AKAN TIDUR DISTUDIO SAJA"

Teriakan Ravi dianggap angin lalu oleh mereka berdua, karena kini Leo dengan santainya malah semakin menindih Hakyeon. Meski Hakyeon meronta untuk dilepaskan, setidaknya ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena malu ada Ravi, tapi Leo tidak perduli.

Ravi tadinya ingin mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan dikamar, namun ketika kakinya baru ingin melangkah kekamar sudah disuguhkan adegan yang tidak senonoh dari kedua hyungnya.

Sepertinya Ravi akan mempertimbangkan untuk membeli apartemen baru, daripada matanya terus dinodai oleh kegiatan panas kedua orang tersebut.

*****TBC*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Liar**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Leo – Hara  
**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

Pagi pagi sekali Hakyeon tampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam koper miliknya dan kekasihnya. Dirinya sudah terlambat satu jam dari waktu yang ia pikirkan kemarin. Waktunya tinggal satu jam lagi dan mereka harus segera berada di Bandara, jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Jepang.

Salahkan kekasihnya yang menghabisinya malam tadi, hingga membuat ia begitu lelah lalu kemudian bangun dipagi hari dan harus segera menyusun barang barang yang akan mereka bawa. Tidak ingin satu halpun yang diperlukan kekasihnya tertinggal.

Meskipun Cuma 3 hari di Jepang, Hakyeon tetap membawa beberapa baju ganti untuk kekasihnya, karena ia tahu kebiasaan Leo yang tidak suka memakai baju yang sudah terlalu lama dipakai. Jadi seperti biasa, Hakyeon selalu membawa baju ganti sedikit berlebih.

Jika ditanya kemana namja yang sedang dibicarakan?

Lihat saja ke arah pintu kamar mandi, dan akan terdengarlah suara gemericik air yang jatuh ke lantai. Yaa Leo sedang mandi, itu juga atas paksaan Hakyeon yang membangunkan Leo dengan cara paksa. Pasalnya kekasihnya itu sulit sekali dibangunkan. Terpaksa Hakyeon menggunakan jurus jitu, seperti ancaman 'akan meninggalkannya' barulah kedua mata tajam itu terbuka dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah selesai memasukkan beberapa keperluan kecil ke dalam tas ransel kekasihnya, Hakyeon mengancing tas tersebut lalu membawa tas Leo dan tasnya keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu dimana sudah ada Ravi yang sudah bersiap siap. Tumben sekali, batin Hakyeon. Karena biasanya tugas terakhir Hakyeon setelah packing adalah membangunkan Ravi. Karena membangunkan Ravi itu lebih baik ketika diujung waktu, karena pria itu akan lebih mudah bangun meskipun tanpa acara mandi. Namun kali ini sepertinya Hakyeon tidak perllu repot repot membuang tenaga untuk membangunkan Ravi. Karena namja tersebut sudah duduk rapi bahkan bersiap lebih dulu daripada mereka.

"mana Leo hyung?" Tanya Ravi begitu melihat Hakyeon keluar dari kamarnya. Tangannya masih mengutak atik ponselnya.

"masih mandi, apa barang barangmu sudah siap Ravi yaa?" Tanya Hakyeon dan ikut duduk diseberang sofa dimana Ravi duduk.

"sudah hyung" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel ditangannya.

Ravi sedang mengakses akun sosial media nya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya memposting salah satu foto terbarunya di IG miliknya. Dan langsung saja foto itu di beri likes ribuan dan ratusan coment dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Ravi memang terkenal aktif di media sosial, menyapa fans fans nya. Tak jarang Ravi juga memposting apapun kegiatannya. Membuat fara fans selalu menanti updatean dari sang idola.

"tumben sekali kau sudah siap?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"tsk…" Ravi mencibirkan bibirnya lalu menatap Hakyeon "harusnya kau senang aku sudah rapi hyung, kau jadi tidak repot membangunkanku. Aku tidak mau sampai kena tendang lagi oleh singa karena merepotkan kekasihnya"

"hehehhehe… maafkan Leo yaa Ravi… kau tahu dia itu sebenarnya namja lembut…"

"tsk… yaa yaaa yaaa… namja lembut jika hanya padamu saja… Cuma kau yang bisa menjinakkannya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau meninggalkannya hyung…"

"TIDAK AKAN DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!" Suara lantang seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar dan kini sedang mengunci kamar menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Leo berjalan menghampiri keduanya, lalau menatap tajam ke arah Ravi.

"tutup mulutmu, dan jangan pernah katakan itu. Karena HAKYEON TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI!" Tegas Leo lagi

"aiisshh… akukan hanya bercanda. Posesif sekali…" Ravi mencibir kembali

Dan Hakyeon hanya bisa melihat keduanya dengan tatapan geli. Namun jika diteruskan maka dipastikan mereka akan terlambat dan akan ketinggalan pesawat. Untuk itu Hakyeon segera menarik kekasihnya untuk segera pergi menuju bandara.

*****BL*****

Mereka sudah sampai di Bandara Haneda Tokyo, dan bandara sudah dipenuhi ratusan remaja sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. LR adalah idola yang cukup populer di Jepang, sehingga mereka akan berencana untuk debut di Jepang, demi melebarkan sayap mereka di Negara matahari terbit ini. Itu merupakan salah satu ide dari agency mereka. Dan sebenarnya mereka ke Jepang selain untuk konser juga akan membicarakan debut mereka di Jepang. Salah satu agency sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan Jellyfish- agency dimana LR bernaung.

Leo berjalan dimana kanan dan kirinya dipenuhi para penggemar yang diberi nama Starlight, mereka meneriakkan namanya, mata Leo sesekali melirik asistennya yang berjalan didepannya. Ingin sekali Leo menggandeng tangan tersebut, namun ia cukup waras mengetahui dimana mereka berada. Didepan publik Hakyeon harus menjadi asisten yang kadang juga berubah menjadi bodyguard untuknya, oleh sebab itu tak jarang tubuh mungil itu sering mengalami luka akibat cakaran beberapa penggemar yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

Sesampainya dimobil, mereka langsung menuju venue untuk melakukan cek sound sebelum konser dimulai malam ini. Lalu besok mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan agency dari Jepang.

Tidak terlalu lama, dan tidak terlalu sulit. Karena mereka hanya berdua, dan lagi pula mereka tidak banyak menampilkan beberapa atraksi panggung, karena hanya dengan lantunan suara emas Leo sudah akan membuat seluruh starlight berteriak histeris. Masih siang tapi para penggemar sudah memadati Tokyo Dome. Mereka bela bela mengantri dari pagi hanya untuk lebih cepat melihat idola mereka.

Hakyeon bertepuk tangan begitu melihat sang kekasih sudah selesai cek sound untuk terakhir, lalu kemudian menghampirinya dengan dua botol air ditangannya.

"Ravi yaa tangkap" Happ.. Ravi dengan refleks menangkap botol yang dilempar Hakyeon

Beralih ke sang kekasih yang sudah meminum setengah air didalam botol yang ia beri.

"suaramu indah sekali…" ucap Hakyeon dengan mata berbinar.

Leo mengacak rambut sang kekasih, dan memberikan senyumannya.

Usai latihan, mereka kembali ke hotel untuk bersih bersih. Masih ada waktu 3 jam untuk bersiap siap sebelum konser. Dan sepertinya Leo lebih memilih untuk istirahat dihotel ditemani sang kekasih. Sedangkan Ravi lebih memilih untuk berjalan jalan keliling tokyo ditemani oleh sang manajer.

PING PING

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Hakyeon yang langsung dibuka oleh Hakyeon.

 _ **Manager Kim Hyung**_

 _ **Hakyeon ah, pihak agency mengajak untuk minum teh di bawah**_

Hakyeon membaca pesan dari salah satu manager LR, dirinya memandangi Leo yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya. Tampaknya sang kekasih tampak kelelahan, tidak mungkin Hakyeon membangunkannya. Hakyeon memutuskan untuk turun sendiri dan menghadiri acara jamuan teh yang tadi dibicarakan. Lagi pula tidak sopan jika salah satu diantara artisnya yang tidak menghadiri acara tersebut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mewakili artisnya.

"Hyung…" Panggil Hakyeon pelan dan menghampiri Manager Kim yang sudah duduk di ruangan. Sepertinya ini acara pribadi sekali, lihat saja ruangannya VIP yang memang dikhusukan untuk semacam acara meeting.

"aah Hakyeon ah, kau sendiri? Mana Leo?"

"sedang istirahat Hyung…" jawab Hakyeon

Matanya memandang sekeliling, sudah ada beberapa orang yang hadir. Seperti beberapa crew mereka dan juga beberapa orang yang belum dikenalnya. Mungkin pihak Japan Universal Studio tempat dimana LR akan melakukan rekaman.

"Direktur Goo sudah sampai" salah seorang dari mereka bersuara

Lalu kemudian pintu dibuka dan masuklah beberapa orang. Seorang yeoja tinggi masuk dan berjalan menuju kearah mereka dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Yeoja muda berpostur tubuh tinggi dan langsing dengan balutan jas pendek. Yeoja itu masihlah sangat muda, namum memiliki karir cemerlang.

DEG

DEG

Degupan jantung Hakyeon berubah menjadi dentuman keras.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali, untuk memastikan benar apa yang dilihatnya.

Ia tidak salah, dan memang tidak salah. Karena memang benar wanita yang sedang memperkenalkan diri itu adalah wanita yang ia kenal.

"annyeong haseyo… Goo Hara imnida. Bangapseumnida" Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum kepada sekeliling orang yang sudah menunggunya.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Pandangan Hakyeon dan yeoja itu bertemu, dan semakin membuat degupan jantung Hakyeon semakin menjadi jadi.

"anda semakin cantik saja nona Go" manager kim bersuara

Pandangan yeoja cantik itu teralihkan, dan kembali tersenyum pada Manager Kim.

"aah terimakasih manager kim… kalau boleh tahu dimana artis anda? Aku tidak melihatnya" Yeoja cantik itu melihat sekelilingnya seperti mengabsen satu persatu orang yang ada

"saya minta maaf karena mereka berdua tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan sedang beristirahat. Namun saya pastikan mereka akan segera menemui anda nanti" lanjut Manager Kim

Lalu kemudian acara berlanjut dengan bincang bincang seputar kerja sama yang akan dijalin nanti. Hakyeon hanya mampu terduduk diam dengan menunundukkan kepalanya.

Hakyeon tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran pikiran buruknya. Semua akan baik baik saja, batinnya.

Jadi Go Hara adalah yeoja yang nantinya akan memproduseri LR di Jepang. Itu artinya yeoja itu akan sering bertemu dengan mereka. seketika rasa ketakutan dalam diri Hakyeon muncul begitu saja dan semakin membuat detak jantung Hakyeon berpacu cepat.

******BL*****

Konser dibuka dan disambut meriah oleh ribuan starlight yang memadati tokyo dome. Ribuan orang itu menyalakan lighstik mereka yang berwarna dark blue, tak lupa banner dengan segala macam bentuk. Teriakan teriakan menggema begitu saja ketika dua orang muncul dari balik layar, dua namja tampan yang merupakan orang yang mereka tunggu tunggu sedari tadi.

Mereka sangat bersemangat mengikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan kemudian ikut menari sesuai irama. Semua bergembira, semua bersenang senang, semua bernyanyi bersama. Mereka tidak mau membuat para penggemar kecewa, untuk itu berbagai cara mereka lakukan sebagai bentuk terimakasih kepada para penggemar yang sudah mendukung mereka sejauh ini. Tanpa mereka LR tidaklah ada apa apanya.

"STARLIGHT ARIGATOGOZAIMASE..." Teriak keduanya

Namun dibalik kegembiraan semuanya, dibalik layar tepatnya diruang tunggu artis seseorang sedang mencoba menenangkan rasa kekhawatirannya. Mencoba mengusir rasa takutnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Hakyeon ah…" tegur salah satu crew

"aah n..ne" Hakyeon tersadar, dan menatap sang pemanggil, seorang yeoja yang merupakan hair stylist

"kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kulihat dari tadi kau tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya…" make up artis menambahkan

"tidak apa apa noona, aku… aku hanya merasa sedikit kurang sehat…" jawab Hakyeon kepada dua yeoja yang cukup dekat dengannya, dikarenakan mereka sering berbincang bincang selagi artis mereka berada dipanggung.

"kalau begitu istirahatlah, aku tau tugasmu begitu berat. Ditambah lagi jadwal mereka sedang padat padatnya. Lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus saja" ucap sang hair stylist

"heiii… kau tidak lihat pipiku semakin gendut noona? Apanya yang kurus.. tsk" Hakyeon mencibir tidak terima dibilang semakin kurus, padahal kekasihnya selalu mengatainya gendut, karena pipinya semakin chubby saja.

"aiiisshhh… lihatlah ke cermin… aigooo aku saja iri dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang begitu mungil, sedangkan aku tidak lama lagi perutku akan segera membesar…"kali ini sang make up artis berkomentar

"huwaaa… sudah berapa lama eoni? Apa kau akan melanjutkan kerjamu?" sang hair style tampak antusias

"suamiku sudah menyuruhku berhenti, untuk itu aku sudah mengajukan kepada agency untuk mencari penggantiku…" ucap sang make up artis

Hakyeon seperti mengabaikan perbincangan kedua noona cerewet di hadapannya, dia lebih memiliki bangkit dan berdiri dicermin dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

Ya Tuhan, sungguh jauh perbandingan dirinya dengan yeoja itu. Terlebih mereka berbeda jenis, tanpa di adu sudah pasti akan tahu siapa yang lebih unggul.

Rasa takut itu muncul kembali dalam diri Hakyeon, takut sekali.

Konser telah selelsai, dan mereka bergegas menuju hotel untuk beristirahat.

Leo memandangi tingkah aneh kekasihnya yang berbeda sedari konser tadi. Yaa tepatnya ketika ia terbangun sore tadi dan tak menemukan kekasihnya disampingnya. Diirnya sudah akan berteriak sebelum melihat sang kekasih yang sedang melamun di balkon kamar.

Ia sudah bertanya dan memastikan kondisi sang kekasih, namun tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang kesehantannya. Tapi melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang berdiam saja sejak konser berjalan membuat Leo berani mengambil kesimpulan jika ada yang disembunyikan sang kekasih.

"katakan padaku ada apa?" Leo memojokkan tubuh sang kekasih ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar hotel. Begitu pintu terbuka, Leo langsung mendorong tubuh Hakyeon di balik pintu.

"tidak ada" Hakyeon menjawab dengan menatap mata Leo, berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"kau tahu, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Katakan ada apa?" CHUP Leo mencium sekilas bibir Hakyeon yang memucat.

"sudahlah… tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya lelah saja" Hakyeon berhasil keluar dari kungkungan tangan Leo.

Lalu masuk kekamar berniat ingin membaringkan tubuhnya. Sekarang pukul 11 malam dirinya butuh istirahat. Leo membuntuti Hakyeon hingga ke kamar dan kembali menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk menatapnya.

"heeii… lihat aku, tatap aku…" Leo menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Hakyeon. Membawa pandangan Hakyeon untuk menatapnya.

Mereka saling bertatap, mencoba menyelami tatapan satu sama lain, mencari kegelisahan dari tatapan itu.

Leo menyadari, ada raut ketakutan dari wajah sang kekasih. Karena mata itu, tatapan itu tidak pernah ia lihat selama ini

"katakan…" bisik Leo pelas

"apa kau mencintaiku?" Hakyeon justru bertanya

"kenapa kau bertanya?"

"cukup jawab saja, setidaknya itu bisa menguatkanku" bisik Hakyeon

CHUUP

Leo mengecup kembali bibir Hakyeon lalu kemudian beralih ke keningnya.

"kau sudah tau jawabannya…"

"tapi aku ingin dengar langsung dari bibirmu…"

Leo tersenyum dan gemas melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Dibawanya tangan Hakyeon menuju dadanya.

"bisa kau rasakan?"

Yaa… hakyeon bisa merasakan degupan jantung itu. Sangat cepat.

"dia akan berdetak hanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu…"

Leo mengecup kening hakyeon sekali lagi, dan perlakuan Leo semakin membuat Hakyeon begitu teharu.

"jangan tingalkan aku… hiks…" Hakkyeon memeluk erat tubuh Leo.

"tidak akan, kecuali kau yang meninggalkanku. Tapi jika sekalipun kau berani meninggalkanku ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah pergi lagi dariku begitu aku menemukanmu…"

"tidak… aku tidak akan pergi kecuali jika kau yang memintaku untuk pergi…"

Dan keduanya berpelukan erat menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka.

Hakyeon tidak perlu takut lagi, karena rasa takut itu sudah ia hapus dan ia ganti dengan rasa percaya kepada kekasihnya. Leo mencintainya, Leo menyayanginya dan Leo tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya. Persetan dengan kehadiran orang itu lagi, yeoja dimasa lalu Leo. Hakyeon tidak takut, yeoja itu hanya masa lalu.

Tapi bagaimana jika nanti Leo bertemu dengan yeoja itu?

Bisakah Leo mempertahankan hatinya untuk Hakyeon?

*****BL*****

Keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan mengelilingi kota Tokyo. Leo, Hakyeon dan ravi sengaja bangun cepat karena mereka akan mengelilingi kota Tokyo, dan mencoba kuliner makanan Jepang. Hakyeon begitu senang bisa berjalan santai dengan kekasihnya. Beberapa kali mereka memasuki toko hanya untuk membeli beberapa pernak pernik yang bisa dijadikan oleh oleh untuk keluarga mereka. dan Hakyeon sendiri tidak mau ketinggalan, dirinya sudah menenteng 2 paper bag yang isinya penuh dengan banana tokyo. Niatnya ia akan memberikan kepada keluarganya dan juga keluarga Jung. Sedangkan sang kekasih lebih memilih untuk membayar apapun yang dibeli kekasihnya. Karena apapun yang dibeli Hakyeon pasti juga dibeli untuk dirinya.

Mereka juga mencicipi berbagai makanan khas Jepang. Untuk urusan makanan jelas Leo adalah rajanya. Berkali kali memasuki kedai makanan, perut Leo seperti tidak penuh penuh. Selalu saja memesan makanan dan menghabiskannya. Ravi dan Hakyeon hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"ku dengar park noona akan mengundurkan diri karena sedang hamil" Ravi membuka percakapan mereka ditengah tengah Leo yang sedang menikmati ramen

"nee… suaminya menyuruhnya berhenti" jawab Hakyeon "kasihan juga jika dirinya tetap bekerja, akan berakibat buruk pada janinya"

"kalau begitu siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

"belum tau, mungkin akan segera dicari penggantinya.."

"aiishhh jangan sampai noona noona cerewet…" ucap Ravi

"yaa semoga saja… tsk, kau ini…" cibir Hakyeon

Sedangkan Leo masih terus menikmati ramen keduanya.

Hakyeon menatap takjub selera makan sang kekasih. Sungguh luar biasa.

Kini ketiganya dalam perjalanan ke studio untuk meeting. Mereka akan menentukan konsep seperti apa yang akan diberikan kepada LR. Sepanjang perjalanan Hakyeon tampak tenang bersandar di lengan Leo. Ia sudah mengubur rapat rapat kegelisahannya. Ada seseorang disampingnya yang menggenggam erat tangannya, yang selalu menuntunnya kemanapun ia berjalan. Dan namja itu mencintainya, cukup tau itu saja.

Ketiganya sudah sampai di studio, dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. kemudian berlanjut ke acara meeting tentang konsep LR di Jepang, baru kemudian mereka merencanakan pembikinan single. Yaa untuk pertama mereka akan mengeluarkan single Jepang, melihat bagaimana raeksi Starlight, jika respon mereka bagus, kemungkinan mereka akan membuat album dan melakukan promo di Jepang. Itu artinya LR akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di Jepang.

"nona Go akan segera tiba disini.."

"eoh?" Hakyeon yang bereaksi duluan.

Untuk apa? untuk apa yeoja itu kesini?

Sepertinya Hakyeon lupa jika Hara adalah orang yang akan memproduseri LR di Jepang. Itu artinya mereka akan sering bertemu.

Ravi dan Leo masih sibuk berbincang bincang dengan beberapa crew, membicarakan hal hal ringan seputar pembuatana lagu. Hakyeon masih terus menatap tak berkedip kearah Leo. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan, pandangan yang bahkan Hakyeon sendiri tidak tau kenapa ia begitu menikmati menatap wajah kekasihnya.

Leo merasa ditatap begitu intens oleh seseorang, kemudian balik menatap. Menyadari siapa yang melihatnya Leo memberikan senyuman kepada Hakyeon. Ingin sekali membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, namun ia harus menyadari dimana posisi mereka berada.

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka, kemudian masuk yeoja yang kemarin mereka temui.

"annyeong haseyoo..." Yeoja itu menyapa semua orang yang ada diruangan dengan begitu ramah, menampilkan sneyuman cantiknya.

semua orang balas menatap sang yeoja dan memberikan hormat.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kali ini bukan hanya satu degupan jantung saja yang berdegup kencang, tapi 2 jantung sekaligus. Andai degupan itu dapat terdengar maka, sudah dipastikan akan mengalahkan pukulan drum yang biasa dimainkan didalam studio ini.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, pandangan Leo dan Hara. Leo bahkan bangkit dari duduknya memastikan apa yang dilihatnya, Mengabaikan tatapan sang kekasih yang kini melemas.

"annyeong haseyo Leo ssi...Ravi ssi..." yeoja itu menyapa kedua orang yang merupakan artis di ruangan ini.

DEG DEG

Degupan jantung Leo bahkan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, begitu ia menyadari jika yeoja dihadapannya adalah yeoja di masa lalunya. yeoja yang masih tersimpan di ruang khusus didalam hatinya.

 ** _flashback_**

 _"aku mohon jangan pergi chagii... aku tidak mau kita putus"_

 _"tidak bisa oppa, aku harus pergi. aku juga sama sepertimu yang memiliki impian. aku juga mempunyai impian, maka dari itu mari akhiri hubungan ini dan mari kita kejar impian kita masing masing.."_

 _"tapi aku mencintaimu..."_

 _"aku...aku juga mencintaimu... tapi kita tidak bisa bersama...maafkan aku oppa... selamat tinggal"_

 _Yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Leo terduduk sendiri di cafe dimana tempat ini merupakan tempat dimana mereka jadian dulu. 3 tahun hubungan yang mereka jalani kandas begitu saja. Yeoja yang merupakan kekasih pertama Leo, yeoja yang memiliki hampir seluruh hati Leo._

 _Kini yeoja tersebut memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, dan ketika keesokan harinya Leo ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka yeoja tersebut sudah pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Semakin membuat hati Leo hancur berkeping keping. dan bahkan hampir membuatnya melakukan hal gila seperti memotong urat nadi dipergelangan tangannya. Namun untung berhasil dicegah oleh sahabatnya yang kini menjadi kekasihnya._

 _Sejak saat itu Leo bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan apa yang menjadi miliknya pergi lagi darinya. Ia akan mempertahankannya._

*****BL*****

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, mereka langsung kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Karena besok akan kembali ke Korea. Leo menyadari ada yang berbeda dari kekasihnya, dan kini ia sadar apa yang membuat sang kekasih begitu gelisah sejakkemarin. Pasti kekasihnya mengkhawatirkannya.

"tidurlah duluan... aku akan membereskan pakaian kita" ucap Hakyeon begitu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Leo yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang memainkan ponselnya menoleh kearah sang kekasih. Menatap lekat namja yang sedang menggunakan piyama tidur dan menggeret tas koper mereka. Begitu banyak yang mereka beli tadi pagi, sehingga harus disusun agar muat didalam koper mereka.

Menyadari tingkah sang kekasih yang mencoba menghindarinya, Leo beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah sang kekasih. menarik tangannya untuk ia bawa ke balkon.

"Leo yaa... aku harus merapikan barang barang kita..." tegur hakyeon dan mencoba melepaskan tangan kekasihnya

Namun Leo cuek dan membawa sang kekasih ke balkon kamar, lalu kemudian membawa tubuh Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya begitu mereka ada di balkon. Leo memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu sang kekasih.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Leo

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, lalu kemudian Leo membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih. Hakyeon hanya menurut saja, lalu kemudian Leo menagkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah sang kekasih.

"jawab aku, kau baik baik saja?" Leo membawa mata sang kekasih menghadapnya.

"aku baik baik saja...bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu membuatku baik baik saja?" Jawab Hakyeon

"kau percaya padaku?"

Hakyeon masih menatap mata Leo, mencoba mencari kekuatan dari pandangan itu.

"nee... aku percaya" ucap Hakyeon

"kalau begitu kau cukup berada disampingku untuk terus menggenggam tanganku, dan jangan lepaskan" ucap Leo.

"nee..." Hakyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

lalu perlahan mereka saling mendekat, dan mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Leo memberikan ciuman ciuman lembut untuk sang kekasih, memberi kenyamanan, hingga akhirnya hakyeon sendiri terbuai dalam ciuman yang diberikan sang kekasih. Tangan halus Leo beralih ke pinggang sang kekasih untuk meberikan usapan usapan halus pda pinggangnya. Mencoba memberikan pijatan pijatan lembut ditubuh sang kekasih. Hayeon benar benar terbuai akan semua perlakuan sang kekasih. Leo benar benar mengerti apa yang dimau kekasihnya. Kelembutan dan kenyamanan yang selalu menjadi kelemahan Hakyeon.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya kini mereka berdua sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan keadaan samasama naked. Leo benar benar tidak peduli seberapa capeknya tubuh mereka. Karena yang mereka butuhkan malam ini adalah kehangatan untuk membuktikan perasaan cinta mereka masing masing.

*****TBC*****

* * *

Bayangin sendiri aja yaa adegan NC nya... hehehe ^^

terimakasih atas review, follow, favnya...buat yang siders bisa kok invite saya untuk memberikan komentar.

Karena saya memang membutuhkan sebuah kritikan yang membangun demi kelanjutan ff berikutnya.

Sebisa mungkin saya akan update ff setiap weekend.

jadi harap bersabar nee ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Liar**

 **Pair : LeoN**

 **Leo – Hara**

 **Ravi VIXX**

Happy Reading ^^

*****BL*****

Hakyeon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat dimana ia dan Jung umma telah janji untuk bertemu. Dengan pakaian kasual dengan sepatu kets melekat dikakinya, ia menyetir dengan keadaan hati hati meskipun suasana jalan raya sedang tenang. Ia akan bertemu dengan ibu dari sang kekasih, pagi tadi Jung umma menelepon dirinya dan mengatakn ingin bertemu.

Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan pertemuan mereka dengan makan siang dan berlanjut dengan shopping. Jung Jaejoong sangat suka mengajak calon menantunya-Hakyeon untuk jalan berdua, jika umma dari Hakyeon –Cha Junsu sedang tidak bisa diajak jalan. Inilah bentuk kedekatan keluarga Jung dan Cha. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan dilanjutkan dengan persahabatan anak anak mereka.

BRUUKK

Hakyeon menginjak rem tiba tiba, dan jantungnya seketika hampir copot. Matanya melebar dengan degupan jantung yang sangat cepat. Bergegas keluar ketika menyadari dirinya hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja akan menyebrang. Hakyeon membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan menghampiri seseorang yang terjatuh tepat dipinggir jalan.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Hakyeon, memastikan diseluruh tubuh orang tersebut tidak ada luka apapun

"YAAAAKKKK…. Sebaiknya kau menyetir lebih hati hati… kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyebrang tadi?" orang yang ternyata adalah namja tersebut membentak Hakyeon dengan begitu ganas, sedangkan Hakyeon hanya dapat menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya

"nee… neee… aku minta maaf…" Hakyeon menundukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf

"tsk… untung saja kulit mulusku tidak lecet sedikitpun" celotehnya lagi

Namja cantik dengan hidung mancung ini cukup membuat Hakyeon menganga.

"wae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? kau tenang saja aku tidak akan meminta ganti rugi… tapi kau harus mengantarkanku ke tempat yang ku tuju… bagaimana?" tawar namja cantik tersebut.

"ngg… nee… baiklah, mari kuantar" ucap Hakyeon

Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Hakyeon lalu kemudian Hakyeon bergegas mengantar namja yang masih Hakyeon pikir aneh ini.

Hakyeon sudah jantungan seandainya saja ia mencelakakan orang, ini karena ia melamun ketika menyetir, tsk dasar ceroboh.

"hmmm… kita belum berkenalan"

Dan lagi, namja disamping Hakyeon mengajak kenalan terlebih dahulu. "aku Lee Jaehwan…tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ken…Aku salah satu mahasiswa di Howon University, jurusan penanta rias, jangan tertawa…" Namja bernama Ken tersebut mengintrupsi terlebih dahulu saat dilihat lawan bicaranya akan tertawa "aku sangat mencintai fashion… tapi sayang aku tidak lulus sebagai desainer, oleh karena itu aku masuk jurusan penata rias..yaah ku pikir itu tidak buruk…dan kau, siapa namamu"

Hakyeon menjadi senang sekali melihat orang disebelahnya ini. Sangat banyak bicara seperti dirinya.

"aku Cha Hakyeon… kau bisa memanggilku N…dan aku…hmm…aku tidak kuliah, aku sedang bekerja" ucap Hakyeon

"sepertinya kita seumuran…tapi terlihat kau lebih tua dariku.. jadi aku memanggilmu hyung saja, bagaimana?"

Ken mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hakyeon dan disambut hangat oleh Hakyeon. Selanjutnya mereka lanjutkan dengan berbincang bincang masih tentang perkenalan mereka. kedua namja cantik tersebut bagaikan tak kehabisan bahan bicara, keduanya selalu menyambung pembicaraan seolah tak ada putusnya, dan sesekali tertawa geli jika menceritakan cerita mereka.

"hahahahaha…. Aku yakin pengawal kedua orang tuaku pasti akan sibuk mencariku, rasakan saja…hahhahah"

Hakyeon juga ikut tertawa ketika Ken menceritakan kenapa dirinya bisa sampai berjalan terburu buru tadi sehingga ia juga tidak melihat mobil Hakyeon.

"baiklah sudah sampai… terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku, dan ini… kartu namaku, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman, dan jangan lupa menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkanku…"Ken memberikan kartu namanya, berharap agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi dan menjadi teman.

"nee… aku pasti menghubungimu…"

"byee… annyeooong"

Ken melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Hakyeon yang berajalan hingga menghilang di tikungan jalan. Hakyeon hanya tersenyum geli melihat teman barunya tadi. Sangat berisik, tapi Hakyeon menyukainya. Beberapa hal yang ia tahu tentang Ken, yang ternyata Ken baru pindah dari Australia, dan ia merupakan mahasiswa pindahan. Sekarang dirinya sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian tugas akhirnya.

Dan satu hal yang cukup menarik, Ken adalah seorang Starlight.

Untung saja Hakyeon tidak memberitahu dirinya adalah asisten ataupun kekasih dari idolanya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Ken jika mengetahuinya. Bisa bisa Ken akan langsung memusuhinya. Jangan sampai.

Hakyeon mengelus dadanya.

*****BL*****

Pip pip pip

Sebuah pesan masuk ponsel milik Jung Leo, sedangkan sang pemilik ponsel yang sedang bermain piano diruang latihan enggan membuka pesan tersebut. Namun melihat nama pengirim tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Leo membuka pesan tersebut.

Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya, lalu menekan tombol open. Pesan dari CEO agency tempat dia bernaung, Hwang se jun sajangnim memanggilnya, memintanya untuk bertemu di ruangannya.

Leo bergegas dan merapikan kertas kertas yang menjadi coretan coretan lagu baru nya, lalu kemduian keluar dari ruang latihan menuju ke lantai atas, untuk menemui Hwang sajangnim diruangannya. Tidak memikirkan alasan ia dipanggil, meskipun hatinya sedikit berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya sajangnim memanggilnya secara langsung. Jika CEO tempat ia bernaung ingin berbicara pada artisnya maka ia akan menghubungi manager mereka terlebih dahulu, Tapi kenapa menghubunginya secara langsung?. Tidak ingin berpikiran macam macam, Leo meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruangan Hwang sajangnim.

TOK TOK

Sesampainya di depan ruangan sajangnim Leo mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, setelah ada intruksi untuk masuk barulah ia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"annyeong Hwang Sajangnim" Leo membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan sang petinggi agency.

"annyeong Leo ssi…" Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum membalas salam hormat artisnya.

"ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya?" Leo merasa harus segera melanjutkan latihannya, untuk itu Leo segera ke topik pembicaraann mereka.

*****BL*****

"nee…nee…. umma, aku sudah sampai, katakan umma duduk dibangku no berapa" Hakyeon bergegas keluar dari parkiran dan berjalan buru buru masuk kedalam café tempat ia berjanji.

Matanya melihat sekeliling mencari ibu dari kekasihnya. Tangannya melambai begitu melihat sosok yang dicari. Mematikan ponselnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Yeoja cantik meski sudah berumur itu.

"kenapa lama sekali chagii… kau hampir membuat umma mati kekenyangan" ujar Jaejong, memeluk Hakyeon sambil mengomel ngomel.

Hakyeon hanya dapat tertawa geli begitu melihat dimeja sudah ada 3 gelas kosong dan juga satu piring yang bisa ia pastikan adalah steak kesukaan Jung Umma, piring dan gelas itu kosong, pasti sang Umma memesan berkali kali karena lama menunggunya.

"minhae umma…" Hakyeon mengeluarkan wajah bersalahnya "aku habis mengantar temanku tadi, ia meminta tolong padaku" lanjut Hakyeon

Pelayan datang lalu kemudian mencatat pesanan Hakyeon.

"umma pikir si Hamster itu menahanmu, awas saja dia" cibir Jaejong mengatai anaknya sendiri

"hahha…Taekwonie sedang latihan umma, dia tidak bisa ikut. Aku tahu umma sangat merindukannya kan"

"huft… nee, umma sangat merindukannya. Umma lihat kemarin ia terlihat lebih kurus, apa ia sedag diet chagi? Ah kau juga tampak kurus chagi, apa yang kalian lakukan heum?" tanya Jaejong menyelidiki

"e..err…aah… ah umma apa yang kau pikirkan. Jadwal mereka sangat padat, jadi wajar saja jika sedikit kurusan. Tapi tenang saja anak umma dalam keadaan baik baik saja"

"nee… tentu dia akan baik baik saja jika berada ditanganmu" ucap jaejongmenggoda namja yang ia klaim sebagai calon menantunya.

Pesanan Hakyeon datang, iapun menyantap pesananya dengan lahap. Maklum saja dirinya belum makan siang dikarenakan sejak tadi sibuk mengantar sang kekasih lalu mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan lalu kemudian bertemu Jaejoong.

"Chagi, bagaimana jika pertunangan kalian dipercepat?"

"uhuk..uhuk…" Hakyeon terbatuk seketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, menepuk dadanya dan meraih gelas dimeja

"pelan pelan chagi… kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?"

"umma… bukankah sudah ku katakan belum saatnya. Leo sedang di puncak popularitasnya. Aku tidak mau jika sampai merusak karirnya"

"apanya yang merusak?" jaejoong hampir saja emosi "sudah umma katakan, jika hubungan kalian lebih penting dibanding dengan karirnya… jika publik tidak menginginkan hubungan kalian maka tinggalkan saja karirnya"

"umma…"hakyeon menggenggam tangaan Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja, mencoba meredam emosi yeoja yang sangat dihormatinya itu.

"aku mohon, ini adalah impian Taekwon… aku tidak mau merusak impiannya. Lagipula kami masih sangat menikmati hubungan seperti ini. Lebih mengasyikkan, yang harus bersembunyi di keramaian dan selalu sembunyi sembunyi…hahhahaha" Hakyeon mencoba mencairkan suasana

"tsk.. kau pikir umma tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan. Teruslah berbohong pada umma" ucap Jaejoong

"eoh?" Hakyeon menghentikan tawa terpaksanya.

"pokoknya umma dan ummamu sudah merencanakan semuanya, dan jika saat itu tiba kalian tidak bisa menolak. Kalian hanya perlu datang berdua, dan tenang saja acara itu privat hanya keluarga kita saja. Umma jamin tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya. Arra?" Ucap Jaejoong mutlak. Dan sudah dipastikan tidak adak yang bisa membantah ucapan yeoja cantik namun judes ini.

Hakyeon terpaksa menjawab dengan anggukan, tidak berani menggeleng atau ia akan mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Jung Jaejoong.

*****BL*****

Hakyeon pulang ke dorm dengan keadaan lelah. Seharian ia habiskan bersama Jung Jaejoong mengitari mall untuk belanja pakaian. Ternyata berbelanja dengan Jung Umma lebih melelahkan daripada mengikuti LR tour keliling Dunia, ia pastikan itu.

Hakyeon masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Taekwoon, berniat ingin mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Namun baru saja dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi, tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh orang yang sudah berada didalam kamar mandi. Yaa siapa lagi jika bukan Jung Tekwoon, yang ternyata mengetahui sang kekasih sudah pulang. Lalu kemudian sengaja mematikan shower dan menunggu kekasihnya masuk kekamar mandi. Menunggu sang kekasih untuk masuk kedalam kamar amndi dan melancarkan aksinya.

Hakyeon yang masih dalam mood kesal langsung menyumpahi sang kekasih.

"YAAAKKK… APA APAAN KAU…YAAKK…"

Leo menghidupkan kembali shower dan membawa sang kekasih yang dalam pelukannya kebawah shower. Dia tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai sang kekasih.

"JUNG LEO PABOOO….AAARRGGHHHH"

Leo menghujami leher Hakyeon dengan ciuman ciuman dan sedikit gigitan. Mereka masih berada dibawah shower tapi Leo tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengerjai tubuh sang kekasih.

Lalu kemudian membungkam bibir hakyeon dengan ciuman dan lumatan lembut yang mampu membuat Hakyeon terbuai.

"eeennghhh….aahhh…"

Entah bagaimana caranya, tangan lihat Leo sudah melepas celana yang hakyeon kenakan dan kini hanya kaos yang sudah basah melekat ditubuh Hakyeon.

Leo melepas ciumannya, dan mengangkat kepalanya melihat sang kekasih yang masih terpejam untuk menarik nafas banyak banyak. Pemandangan dimana kaos yang dikenakan Hakyeon menjiplak kedua niple kesukaan Leo, dan bibir sang kekasih yang masih terbuka, sungguh menggoda Leo. Tanpa babibu Leo kembali melumat bibir tersebut dan tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kaos yang dikenakan hakyeon lalu kemudian ia memainkan niple kesukaannya.

"aargghh….sshhh" leo tidak lupa untuk menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka, hal itu semakin menaikkan gairah keduanya.

Dan sepertinya Leo dengan mudah kembali membuat sang kekasih terbuai, lalu dengan pelan Leo membawa Hakyeon kedalam Bathub untuk memudahkan aksinya selanjutnya.

*****BL*****

"dasar mesum…" Hakyeon mengomel tidak jelas didalam pelukan Leo. Kini keduanya sudah berada diatas ranjang dalam keadaan berpelukan. Tenang saja, keduanya sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

3 jam mereka habiskan untuk bercinta didalam bathub. Jika saja Hakyeon tidak memohon untuk menyudahinya karena dirinya sudah begitu lelah, maka sudah dipastikan Leo akan menghajarnya diranjang juga. Dan Taekwoon menyudahinya karena begitu kasihan dengan sang kekasih.

"haahaha… bukankah kau menyukainya heum?" Leo memeluk erat tubuh Hakyeon dan mengecup keningnya.

"tapi aku lelah… kau tahu Umma mengajakku berkeliling hingga kakiku rasanya mau patah"

"tsk… sudah kukatakan bukan, kau bisa meminta umma untuk berhenti… kau bisa meminta berhenti padakau, kenapa tidak dengan umma?"

"YAAKKK….DASAR MESUM. Lagipula kasihan umma, tidak ada yang menemaninya. Ummaku sedang berada di Busan. Jika ada umma sudah pasti kedua yeoja itu akan gila gilaan" ucap Hakyeon

"sudahlah, kalau begitu kau tidur sekarang" ucap Leo lalu mengelus punggung sang ekkasih.

"Chagi… umma sudah merencanakan pertunangan kita" bisik Hakyeon sambil memejamkan matanya

Leo mengehentikan elusan tangannya. Namun tidak merubah posisi pelukannya.

"aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak terburu buru.. tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ummamu" bisik hakyeon lagi

Posisi mereka tidak berubah. Masih saling berpelukan, saling mendengarkan detak jantung satu sama lain. Hakyeon tidak lagi melanjutkan kata katanya, merasa tidak ada respon dari sang kekasih. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu lelah, hingga helaan nafasnya menjadi teratur.

Sedangkan Leo tidak bergerak sama sekali, dirinya terdiam membisu. Bukan, bukan karena ia terkejut atas ucapan sang kekasih. Ia sudah maklum dengan permintaan sang umma. karena beberapa kali ummanya memintanya untuk segera meresmikan hubungan mereka dan mengumumkan hubungan mreka didepan publik. Tapi sekali lagi Leo tidak bisa menjawab apa apa.

"tidurlah… saranghae" Mengecup kembali rambut hakyeon.

Merasakan helaan nafas teratur dari sang kekasih, Leo bisa memastikan jika namja dalam pelukannya ini sudah tertidur. Maklum saja betapa lelahnya Hakyeon hari ini.

Ddrrttt

Suara getar dari ponsel milik Leo, yang berada di bawah bantal miliknya. Leo meraihnya lalu membuka isi pesan di ponselnya. Tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa pengirimnya.

 _ **GH**_

 _ **Good nite oppa ^^**_

 _ **Terima kasih hari ini.  
**_

 _ **jaljayoo ;***_

*****BL*****

Keesokkan harinya, LR akan tampil disebuah talk show. Mereka akan diwawancarai oleh sebuah stasiun tv mengenai album terbaru mereka dan kesuksesan mereka di album debut perdana mereka. kini mereka sedang berada diruang tunggu, menunggu 5 menit lagi acara akan dimulai.

"aiishhh bagaimana penampilanku? Mana pengganti Kim noona?" Ravi berseru kesal, pasalnya yeoja yang mencoba memasang eyeliner dimatanya tampak berantakan dan tidak sesuai dengan selera Ravi tentu saja itu membaut mood ravi berantakan.

Begitupun dengan Leo, alhasil Leo meminta untuk tidak di makeup . Ia meminta kekasihnya untuk merapikan penampilannya saja.

"huft... bagaimana bisa Hwang sajangnim melupakan hal yang penting begini" gumam Hakyeon

Setelah merapikan Leo, Hakyeon duduk disebelah sang kekasih, tidak terlalu intim. Ia tidak mau sampai beberapa orang mencurigai dirinya dan Leo. Pikirannya masih melayang tentang makeup artis untuk kedua artisnya. Tidak bisa sampai dibiarkan begini, penampilan mereka adalah hal utama. Jangan sampai mereka tampil dengan wajah acak acakan. Setidaknya noda jerawat diwajah mereka wajib ditutupi. Meskipun Hakyeon berani jamin jika wajah tanpa make up sang kekasih sungguhlah menawan.

Tiba tiba Hakyeon teringat akan sesuatu. Pikirannya melayang kepada sesorang yang kemarin tidak sengaja hampir ia tabrak. Lee Jaehwan, atau Ken. Namja cantik dan berisik itukan sedang mencari tempat untuk magang sambil mengerjakan project akhirnya. Mungkin Hakyeon bisa menawarkan pekerjaan ini sekalian Ken bisa mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

Hakyeon merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu didompetnya. Berhasil, ia menemukan kartu nama yang kemarin diberikan oleh Ken. Mengetik no tersebut lalu menyimpannya.

"baiklah… semua ready? Hitung mundur dari sepuluh semua stand by" sang PD bersuara berteriak ke semua crew tv.

LR –Leo Ravi juga ikut bangkit bersiap siap menunggu panggilan, menunggu saatnya mereka keluar.

Hakyeon masih terus mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk ia kirimkan ke Hakyeon. Ia harus bisa merangkai kata kata yang cukup jelas, namun tidak mau langsung memberitahu jika ia akan menjadi make up artis idolanya. Bisa berteriak histeris dia, belum lagi ia akan meminta ijin kepada pihak agency. Karena aturan mereka cukup ketat. Tapi Hakyeon percaya jika Ken adalah orang yang tepat.

Kini giliran LR keluar, mereka disambut pembawa acara, dan riuh tepuk tangan penonton yang sebagian merupakan starligth. Mereka bertepuk tangan meriha menyaksikan idolanya menyanyi, membawakan lagu kebanggan mereka Beautiful Liar.

Selesai mengetik pesan, Hakyeon menekan tombol send pada layar, lalu kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kesakunya. Kepalanya ia alihkan ke TV yang tergantung pada dinding. Tersenyum melihat sang kekasih sudah tampil di TV menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka.

Hakyeon begitu bersyukur memiliki namja yang ada dilayar televisi tersebut. Ingin meneriakkan pada dunia jika itu adalah kekasihnya. Hakyeon bahagia sekali, setidaknya sampai saat ini hatinya merasa tenang memiliki kekasih yang begitu mencintainya dan sangat dicintainya.

Piip Piip Piip

Hakyeon merogoh sakunya untuk meraih ponselnya. Membuka isi pesan yang merupakan balasan dari Ken.

Tertawa geli ketika membaca balasan dari Ken.

Sudah ia tebak, mereka akan cepat akrab, lihatlah sekarang mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan melalui tukar tukar pesan dan kini saling tukar id Line untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Hakyeon masih tidak memberitahu tujuannya menghubungi Ken, karena kini mereka terlibat pembicaraan mengenai hal lain. Ken tampak begitu antusias bertukat pesan dengan Hakyeon, terbukti dari chat Hakyeon yang sangat cepat dibalas oleh Ken.

Ken bercerita bahwa dirinya sedang menyaksikan idolanya di TV. Tidak tahukan Ken bahwa Hakyeon bahkan berjarak beberapa meter dari idolanya itu. Hakyeon terkikik geli, ia bisa bayangkan tingkah konyol teman barunya ini. Sungguh mengasyikkan mempunyai teman seperti Ken.

Karena asyiknya bertukar pesan, Hakyeon sampai tidak menyadari jika kini sang kekasih tengah diwawancarai.

"bagaimana tipe ideal anda Leo ssi?" pembawa acara mengajukan pertanyaan yang kesekian dan disambut sedikit godaan dari penonton.

Leo hanya tersenyum malu seperti biasanya. Mencoba memasang wajah tegasnya kembali karena tidak ingin tampil imut imut didepan TV.

"hmmm… aku tidak membutuhkan yang spesial, hanya cukup bisa membuatku nyaman itu sudah cukup" jawab Leo

"nee… nyaman agar kau bisa bermanja manja, benarkan?" Goda ravi, dan dihadiahi death glare dari Leo

Penoton tertawa melihat kedua idola mereka yang kadang suka usil satu sama lain, namun lebih banyak Ravi yang suka menggoda Leo dan terkadang membuat Leo marah, namun dibalik itu semua Ravi lah yang selalu mendapat siksaan dari Leo. Makanya Ravi suka sekali menggoda Leo didepan layar, itung itung pembalasan dendam.

"apakah anda sudah memiliki kekasih Leo ssi?" tanya pembawa acara lagi.

Tiba tiba suasana hening, menanti jawaban Leo. Sedangkan Leo sendiri ikut terdiam, memasang ekspresi wajah yang serius. Matanya menghadap ke kamera, sangat tajam seolah ingin membelah kamera. Leo berniat menjawab namun masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya ia jujur didepan kamera.

Ribuan orang menontonnya, ribuan orang akan kecewa seandainya ia jujur, namun ia harus melakukannya.

"Leo ssi… " tegur pembawa acara

Leo menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Diruang tunggu, jantung Hakyeon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia menggigit kuku jarinya, mengusir rasa ketegangan dihatinya. Ia takut Leo salah ambil langkah. Kini sorot kamera sangat tertuju padanya, dan pandangan Leo benar benar fokus ke kamera hingga sekarang dilayar TV hanya ada wajah Leo yang menampilkan mata tajamnya.

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, begitu tau Leo akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"nee… aku sudah memiliki kekasih, kami butuh waktu untuk mengumumkannya" Leo mengucapkan secara gamblang dan tanpa beban. Lalu kemudian tersenyum misterius kearah kamera.

Hakyeon membuka matanya seketika, ya tuhan benarkah Leo mengumumkan hubungan mereka. yaa meskipun Leo tidak mengatakan siapa keaksihnya, tapi ini justru semakin membuat Hakyeon berdebar. Ia takut pihak agency akan menegurnya dan memarahi sikapnya.

*****BL******

Hakyeon dapat tersenyum lega ketika Leo bersikap biasa saja, tidak bersikap aneh seperti menggandeng tangannya ketika keluar dari gedung TV tempat tadi dimana mereka wawancara. Ia takut beberapa orang akan curiga pada kedekatan mereka. Kini keduanya berada didalam mobil menuju gedung studio untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan.

"bagaimana jika Hwang sajangnim menegurmu?" tanya Hakyeon

Leo menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang duduk disebelahnya, dirinya sibuk mememainkan ponselnya.

"tidak akan" Leo memberikan senyum, agar sang kekasih tidak perlu khawatir "gwaenchana" Meraih tangan Hakyeon lalu kemudian mengecup tangan tersebut.

"hmm…" Hayeon ikut membalas senyuman itu.

Mereka tiba di gedung Studio, namun Hakyeon tidak ikut masuk, karena dirinya sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Ken. Ia masih ingat bagaimana frustasinya Ken ketika mendengar Leo sudah memiliki kekasih. Ken mengirimkan berbagai emot menyedihkan, berbagai emot mengamuk, sehingga membuat Hakyeon tertawa geli.

Untuk itu ia mengajak Ken untuk bertemu agar lebih seru lagi membahas pembicaraan mereka.

"hati hati…chu" Leo mengecup kening sang kekasih, lalu ingin membuka pintu

Mereka masih berada didalam mobil, sedangkan ravi dan sang manager sudah keluar sejak tadi.

"Leo yaa…" panggil Hakyeon saat Leo sudah akan keluar

"hmmm…." Leo membalikkan badannya

"aku mempercayaimu… saranghae" ucapnya

Leo tertegun, lalu kemudian menghamiri Hakyeon kembali dan memberikan ciuman kali ini dibibirnya.

"cukup percaya padaku" bisik Leo disela ciuman mereka

"nee… sudahlah. Aku bisa terlambat menemui temanku" ucap hakyeon

Leo keluar dari mobil dan berjalan keluar area parkir menuju lantai atas tepat dimana mereka berlatih. Hakyeon juga ikut keluar dan menuju ke mobilnya untuk segera pergi menemui Ken.

*****BL******

"HUEEEEEE….KENAPA SINGA ITU JAHAT SEKALI….AKU INGIN TAHU SIAPA KEKASIHNYA…AKU INGIN MENCAKAR WAJAHNYA…."

Setibanya hakyeon ditempat janji mereka, ia langsung diserbu dengan tangisan Ken. Namja cantik itu langsung mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa pengunjung café melihat aneh ke arah mereka

"YAAKK… KAU JELEK SEKALI LIHATLAH…"Hakyeon memandang jijik Ken , ketika ken mengambil tisu dan menyerot habis ingus dihidungnya. Airmatanya bahkan benar benar keluar.

"dan apa kau bilang? Kau ingin menghajar kekasih Leo? Yang benar saja…" Hakyeon menicibir Ken

"lihat saja nanti aku akan benar benar mencakar wajahnya"

Hakyeon bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Ken, ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dicakar habis habisan oleh fans kekasihnya.

"kau harus bisa menerima idolamu apapun yang terjadi, hargailah privasi mereka" tegur Hakyeon, ini juga bentuk antisipasi dia, ia ngeri membayangkan namja cantik namun ganas didepannya ini.

"yaa lihat saja, jika yeoja itu lebih cantik dariku maka aku akan mengalah tapi jika yeoja itu jelek aku tidak akan terima… lihat saja" Ken mencengkram erat tisu ditangannya.

Sedangkan Hakyeon tertawa geli, bagaimana jika Ken tahu bahwa kekasih Leo itu adalah seorang namja, dan lebih lagi namja itu ada didepan Ken sekarng. Persiapkan nyawa cadanganmu Hakyeonie.

' _ **kabar baru yang sangat mengejutkan, Personel LR, Jung Taekwoon mengakui dirinya memiliki kekasih, namun masih ia rahasiakan identitasnya. Hal ini semakin menguatkan beberapa foto yang sempat beredar di media. Foto yang diduga adalah Leo sedang berkencan dengan seorang yeoja. Mereka tampak bergandeng tangan, beberapa orang menebak jika yeoja itu adalah Goo Hara…'**_

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Hakyeon berpacu cepat, matanya tidak teralihkan dari layar TV yang ada dicafe tsb.

TV itu menampilkan beberapa foto, meskipun samar, namun Hakyeon cukup mengetahui siapa foto itu. jacket itu, topi itu dan postur tubuh itu, Hidup bersama selama umur mereka cukup mengenal postur tubuh itu, dan cukup membuat Hakyeon begitu hafal benda benda yang dimiliki kekasihnya.

Memejamkan mata, mengusir rasa ketakutan yang muncul kembali setelah beberapa hari berhasil ia usir.

' _tidak…tidak… bukankah Taekwonie memintaku untuk peraya padanya? Cukup percaya padanya dan semua akan baik baik saja'_

Hakyeon menguatkan hatinya, berkata kata didalam hati. Berusaha mengusir ketakutannya.

Bahkan ia mengabaikan teriakan ken yang kian menjadi jadi begitu melihat berita yang ditampilkan dilayar televisi yang kini menjadi gosip terhangat.

*****BL******

Leo berada diruangan khusus miliknya, ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk ia menulis lirik lagu. Ruangan yang tidak berani diganggu oleh siapapun jika ia ada didalamnya. Ruangan yang ia klaim sebagai penenangya.

Menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku yang ia duduki, memejamkan matanya. Merenungi apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Ia sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi, tapi harus bagaimana lagi.

Piip Piip Piip

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya, dan Leo merogoh ponselnya kamudian membuka isi pesan tersebut.

 _ **GH**_

' _ **Oppa terima kasih sudah mengakui hubungan kita ^^'**_

***** **TBC** *****

Jika masih ada Typo bertebaran, mianhae *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Liar**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Leo – Hara**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

Semua biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apapun, seperti tidak ada hal yang perlu dijelaskan dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk bertanya ataupu meminta penjelasan atas masalah yang ada. Memilih diam, memilih menunggu siapa dulu yang angkat bicara, dan hasilnya hanya ada kediaman diantara mereka.

Hakyeon ingin bertanya, ingin meminta penjelasan, tapi dilubuk hatinya ia masih terngiang kata kata Leo. Cukup percaya padanya, dan jangan dengar apapun. Itu sudah menjadi satu kekuatan untuk Hakyoen. Karena cinta memang tentang sebuah kepercayaan.

BRUUKK

"ahh mianhae…" seseorang jalan dengan memegang erat tas selempangnya. Matanya sibuk kesana kemari mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sini.

Bibir tebalnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepada namja cantik yang menyuruhnya untuk keacara yang didatangi puluhan artis dan juga puluhan orang ternama.

"mianhae mianhae…" lagi, ia menubruk seseorang yang sedang berjalan sambil terburu buru.

Ia tercengang begitu menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak.

Sungjae?

'bukankah itu sunjae dari btob?' batin namja cantik itu. 'ya Tuhan.. sebenarnya apa pekerjaan Hakyeon pabbo itu'

Dalam kesalnya Lee Jaehwan masih merutuki Hakyeon.

"jaehwanieee…"

Seseorang muncul dari balik pintu yang tak jauh dari Ken berdiri. Mempercepat langkah kakinya begitu melihat Hakyeon yang berada di pintu. Seperti ruang tunggu artis, tapi? Siapa artis yang ditangani oleh Hakyeon? Batin Ken.

"apa kau kesulitan masuk?"

"…"

Ken tidak menjawab jusru memicingkan matanya tajam kearah Hakyeon. Matanya ia alihkan ke arah tulisan yang ada dipintu.

LR – Leo Ravi

Beserta tulisan hangul dibawahnya.

"WHAAATT?" Dirinya shock seketika begitu menyadari dimana dirinya berada.

Ruang tunggu artis? Yaa dirinya berada diruang tunggu artis, terlebih artis itu adalah LR, Leo dan Ravi. 2 namja yang ia klaim sebagai suami masa depannya. Ya Tuhaan mimpi apa dia.

"ayo masuk" Hakyeon menarik tangan Ken memasuki ruangan.

Bisa Ken lihat beberapa orang berada diruangan dan beberapa pajangan baju yang Ken sangat mengenali baju siapa itu.

"chakamann" Ken berhenti dan menahan tangan Hakyeon

"wae?"

"kau belum menjelaskan padaku, tentang pekerjaan yang kau tawarkan padaku. Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menjadi pembantu mereka bukan?"

"ahahhahaha…. Tentu saja tidak… hahahahah" Hakyeon tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan namja yang menjadi dekat dengannya ini.

"lalu?"

"menurutmu? Pekerjaan apa yang cocok dengan jurusan yang sedang kau ambil?" Hakyeon balik bertanya dan sukses membuat jantung Ken berdetak cepat. Benarkah? Itu adalah impiannya.

"maksudmu…aku… menjadi…"

"aissh lama sekali… kita harus cepat, Ravi sudah menunggumu" Hakyeon menarik tangan Ken menuju kaca panjang yang terdapat berbagai macam alat make up, dan didepan kaca sudah duduk dengan santai seorang namja sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

"sudah datang hyung?" tanya ravi yang melihat Hakyeon datang dengan seorang namja dibelakangnya. Bahu ravi jatuh lemas begitu mengetahui penata riasnya adalah seorang namja. Itu artinya ia tidak bisa menggodanya.

"kenalkan ini Lee Jaehwan, kau bisa memanggilnya Kenie… bertemanlah dengannya karena mulai sekarang dia yang akan mengurus segala makeup mu dan juga Leo" ucap Hakyeon memperkenalkan Ken.

Sedangkan Ken masih berdiri mematung menatap dari cermin namja yang juga sedang menatapnya. Benarkah itu Ravi? Kim Wonshik? Namja yang ada dalam poster di dinding kamarnya? Mimpikah? Aarrghh dia tidak ingin bangun sekarang.

"hei.. keu kenapa?"

Ravi bertanya melalui cermin, lalu berputar saat melihat Ken bertingkah aneh menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini mereka saling bertatapan semakin membuat jantung Jaehwan berdetak cepat.

'tampan, kenapa dia lebih tampan dibanding dengan poster di dinding kamarku' bisik Ken dalam hati 'mungkinkah Leo lebih tampan dari ini?'

"Kenie kau bisa merias Ravi sekarang, ku harap kau sudah tahu konsep mereka seperti apa. jangan sungkan meminta pendapat mereka" ucap Hakyeon

"eerrr… baiklah hyung. Meskipun aku masih mengira ini adalah mimpi" bisik Ken dan berjalan maju dan meletakkan tas yang berisi beberapa alatnya.

Hakyeon bisa bernafas lega karena beberapa orang menyambut hangat bergabungnya Ken di tim mereka. Hakyeon akui Ken memanglah telaten, dia begitu teliti dan begitu rapi. Mulut cerewetnya bahkan tidak henti hentinya mengajak Ravi bicara, meskipun terkadang tidak ditanggapi Ravi kecuali memberi pendapat atau menolak apa yang akan dipakaikan Ken.

"Leo hyung belum tiba hyung?" Ravi bertanya melalui cermin kepada Hakyeon yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Hakyeon melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Setengah jam lagi acara dimulai, dan mereka tampil di sesi ke tiga. Itu artinya sekitar satu jam lagi mereka tampil. Tapi kenapa Leo belum muncul.

Hakyeon menggeleng, dan kembali menekan tombol tombol dalam ponselnya. Namun nihil, tidak dijawab lagi. Kemana perginya Leo?

"mungkin sebentar lagi, dia mengatakan ada urusan dengan Hwang sajangnim" ucap Hakyeon sedikit lirih diakhir kalimat

Ravi tau, dan Ravi menyadari ada ketidak beresan dalam hubungan mereka. ditambah lagi beberapa pemberitaan kemarin yang juga membuat seluruh management shock. Semua tidak tahu perihal scandal yang dibuat Leo. Dan mungkin saja Hwang sajangnim memanggilnya untuk menanyakan scandal yang dengan berani Leo buat.

"aku ke toilet sebentar" Hakyeon bangkit keluar menuju toilet.

Ravi hanya menatap sendu wajah namja yang begitu banyak berjuang untuk mereka. Ravi tidak terima jika Leo berani menyakiti Hakyeon.

"ee…hmm…. Apa benar Leo dan Hara memiliki hubungan?"

Ken sebenarnya juga penasaran dengan hal itu. Dia juga shock dan bahkan hingga sekarang tidak menerima pemberitaan yang ada.

"kau disini untuk bekerja bukan untuk menggosip. Cepatlah bersihkan noda ini"

Ravi berucap ketus, dan baru ini Ken mendengarnya. Bibirnya terpout lucu namun sedikit jengkel dengan jawaban Ravi.

"tsk.. aku baru tahu jika kau jutek sekali. Tau begini aku tidak akan memasang postermu dikamarku" bisik Ken

"apa kau bilang?" Ravi sedikit mendengar apayang dikatakan Ken, namun berpura pura tidak mendengarnya.

"sudahlah, aku disini bukan untuk menggosip dengan artis. Tapi untuk bekerja"

Ken dengan sedikit hentakan memiringkan wajah Ravi agar memudahkannya memakaikan eyeliner pada matanya. Ravi cukup kesal, berani sekali orang baru ini batin Ravi. 'menarik'

Ken tidak tahu jika Ravi menampilkan smirk diwajahnya. Bersiaplah Ken, sepertinya kau terancam.

Hakyeon masih berdiri termenung memandangi pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Kemudian beralih menatap sendu layar ponselnya. Ia ulang kembali memanggil nomor Leo, tapi tetap nihil. Nomornya Leo tidak aktif, padahal sebelumnya nomor itu masih aktif. Ada apa dengan Leo? Mungkinkah Leo mendapat teguran dari ketua agensi.

Trak

Seseorang sedang bercermin disebelah Hakyeon. Sedikit tersadar dirinya terbuai lamunan, Hakyoen mencuci tangannya lalu kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari toilet.

"kau melupakan ini"

"eoh"

Hakyeon menghentikan langkah kakiya untuk keluar ketika namja disebelahnya tadi memanggilnya.

"inii… bukankah ini milikmu?" Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya yang berisi gantungan kunci milik Hakyeon

"ahh yaa benar… terima kasih Minhyuk ssi" Hakyeon membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih kepada namja yang ternyata adalah Minhyuk, salah satu member boyband yang sedang comeback.

"nee… sama sama.. apa kau artis baru?" tanya Minhyuk

Hakyeon mengernyitkan dahinya. Namja didepannya mengira ia adalah seorang artis, yang benar saja.

"ahahhahaha… bukan.."Hakyeon tertawa mendengar penuturan Minhyuk

"kenapa tertawa? …" Minhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "aku baru melihatmu, jadi ku kira kau artis. Soalnya kau berada diarea sini" ucapnya lagi

"ahahah… aku hanya asisten artis saja" Jawab Hakyeon menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, mencegah untuk tertawa lebih lagi.

"aah yaa… kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"perkenalkaan, aku Cha Hakyeon. Aku asisten dari LR, Leo dan Ravi" ucap Hakyeon sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Minhyuk

"aku Lee Minhyuk. Senang berkenalan denganmu Hakyeon ssi"

Sebelum berpisah mereka sama sama memberi senyuman paling manis. Dan sepertinya salah satu dari mereka merasakan getaran halus menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Merasakan debaran kecil yang masih belum ia mengerti. Minhyuk tersenyum kecil merasakan itu semua.

*****BL*****

"kau sudah datang?"

Hakyeon tampak senang, sekembalinya dari toilet ia sudah melihat kekasihnya sedang bersiap siap.

"siapa dia?" Taekwoon menunjuk Ken, karena ketika Taekwoon masuk namja yang baru dilihatnya itu hanya menatap Taekwoon dengan tampang bodoh.

Yaa benar, Ken masih memasang tampang polosnya menatap Leo. Membuat Leo risih dan jengah ditatap seperti itu.

"mulai sekarang dia yang akan menangani make up kalian" jelas Hakyeon.

Sedikit tidak percaya, tapi Leo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, kalian cepat bersiap siap. Tidak lama lagi acara akan dimulai"

Salah satu crew mengingatkan mereka. Ulang tahun salah satu televisi swasta dikorea mengundang banyak artis untuk mengisi acara. Jadi tentu saja disini terdapat banyak artis artis baik yang lama maupun baru. Sungguh suatu kehormatan jika diundang dalam acara seperti ini.

*****BL*****

3 jam lamanya acara berlangsung. Saatnya mereka berberes untuk kembali pulang. Mengingat besok mereka akan kembali pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukan rekaman. Hati Hakyeon entah mengapa berdebar kencang. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir yang ia rasakan. Bisakah mereka membatalkan kontrak kerja dengan pihak Jepang? Tapi Hakyeon bukanlah siapa siapa, dirinya tidak berhak mengatur.

Hakyeon sedikit tidak fokus berjalan menuju area parkiran hingga ia tidak menyadari sesuatu jatuh dari saku jaket yang ia pegang.

"hei ini milikmu"

Hingga seseorang yang berjalan dibelakang Hakyeon memungutnya dan mengembalikan kepada si pemilik.

"eoh?" Hakyeon berbalik "aahh… benar itu milikku" Hakyeon merogoh sakut jaket yang ia pegang. Ia tidak memakai jaketnya, hanya melipat kecil lalu ia bawa dengan satu tangan.

"tsk… kenapa dari tadi sepertinya kau melupakan barangmu" Minhyuk tertawa kecil melihat kembali namja yang tadi baru ia kenal di toilet

"ahahahha… maaf, aku memang sedikit ceroboh. Terimakasih nee" Hakyeon berniat mengambil kembali barangnya yang terjatuh, dan benda itu adalah ponselnya.

"eiitt…" Namun Minhyuk mengelak ketika tangan Hakyeon sudah akan mencapai benda itu "tidak gratis" ucapnya lagi

Hakyeon mengernyitkan dahinya. Apa maksudnya , batin Hakyeon.

"tunggu sebentar" Lalu minhyuk memainkan layar ponsel milik Hakyeon. Tersenyum kecil lalu kemudian sedikit melirik ke arah Hakyeon yang masih menantapnya dengan wajah bingung.

'aigoo.. gemas sekali' batin Minhyuk

Tiba tiba ponsel disaku Minhyuk berdering.

"naah… ini aku kembalikan. Karena sudah 2 kali aku menemukan barang milikmu. Maka sebagai imbalannya aku meminta nomor ponselmu"

Hakyeon masih dengan raut bingung menerima ponsel miliknya.

"baiklah… sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih nee.. annyeong Minhyuk ssi"

Akhirnya Hakyeon paham, ternyata namja idola ini mempunyai modus. Tapi tak apa, Hakyeon merasa tidak keberatan. Lagipula Minhyuk namja yang baik dan sepertinya mereka seumuran. Mungkin bisa dijadikan teman, pikir Hakyeon.

"kenapa lama sekali?" Baru saja Hakyeon masuk kedalam mobil, ia dihadapkan dengan tatapan tajam Leo, dan juga pertanyaan dengan nada datar dari sang kekasih.

"ada urusan sebentar tadi" jawabnya memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin.

"dengan Minhyuk?" tanya Taekwoon dengan anda semakin datar. Aura didalam mobil entah kenapa menjadi menyeramkan.

"yaa.. tadi Minhyuk menemukan ponselku yang terjatuh" jelas Hakyeon dengan nada selembut mungkin diiringi senyuman. Karena ia tahu Taekwoon sepertinya sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

Mobil mulai berjalan pelan, Taekwoon menarik tangan Hakyeon untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Tangannya ia selipkan kepinggang kekasihnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hakyeon.

"aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya" bisik Taekwoon

"wae?" tanya Hakyeon

"huft…." Taekwoon hanya menarik nafas lalu kemudian melepaskan rengkuhan pinggang pada kekasihnya "sepertinya ia punya niat lain padamu"

"ahahahahha….." Hakyeon justru tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Taekwoon, dan tawanya membuat sosok namja didepan yang tadinya memejamkan mata akhirnya terbuka.

"aahh mianhae Ravi yaa… kau terbangun. Tidurlah lagi" ucap Hakyeon penuh sesal

"tsk… " Ravi hanya berdecih "ah iya hyung, bagaimana dengan sahabatmu itu?" Ravi membatalkan tidurnya, tiba itba ia teringat Ken.

"astaga" Hakyeon menepuk jidatnya, ia melupakan Ken.

"dia sudah pulang. Dia diantar dengan Kim hyung" ucap Taekwoon

"syukurlah… aku hampir saja melupakannya"

"kau sudah melupakannya" ucap Ravi dan Taekwoon bersamaan dan disambut bibir Hakyeon yang terpout.

*****BL*****

Hakyeon dilanda kekesalan luar biasa, pasalnya design pakaian yang akan dipakai untuk MV LR album jepang hilang. Pagi pagi ia mendapat kabar dari pihak cordy, bahwa desain itu hilang, dan Hakyeon diminta untuk membuat desain kembali. Memang selain sebagai asisten Hakyeon juga beberapa kali menyumbangkan idenya untuk desain pakaian LR. Dan kali ini desainnya kembali dipercaya untuk debut LR di Jepang. Karena harus secepatnya dibuat, mau tidak mau Hakyeon harus kembali mendesain ulang beberapa pakaian untuk LR.

Hal itu membuat Hakyeon terpaksa tidak ikut dengan Leo dan Ravi untuk rekaman di Jepang. Lagi pula kehadiran asisten tidak terlalu dibutuhkan, karena mereka tidak sedang konser, untuk itu Hakyeon tetap di Korea dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hakyeon tidak keberatan jika tidak ikut dengan kekekasihnya, tapi ada yang ia takutkan. dan hal yang menjadi ketakutannya adalah, Jepang. Disana, di Jepang sana ada yeoja yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Mereka akan berada digedung yang sama, dan itu artinya mereka akan sering bertemu. LR seminggu berada disana untuk melakukan proses rekaman dan beberapa pengambilan gambar terkait promosi.

Bukan Hakyeon tidak mempercayai kekasihnya, hanya saja tentang kemarin Hakyeon belum mempertanyakannya. Dan kini Hakyeon akan kembali bertemu dengan yeoja itu, dan dipastikan beberapa hari lagi akan ada pemberitaan lagi tentang mereka.

Ia masih memegang teguh janji Leo, ia cukup mempercayai Leo, cukup yakin jika cinta kekasihnya hanya untuk dirinya. Untuk itu Hakyeon mengirimkan pesan sesaat sebelum jadwal keberangkatan mereka.

' _ **hati hati, jangan lupa menghubungiku. aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mempercayaimu. Saranghae'**_

Sebuah pesan dengan ketulusan hati Hakyeon mengetik pesan tersebut dan berharap Leo membaca dan memahami arti pesan yang ia sampaikan.

"kau melamun hyung" suara Ken menyadarkan Hakyeon. Mereka ada di ruang latihan, dengan segelas kopi dihadapan mereka.

Tadinya Ken menghubungi Hakyeon untuk menanyakan dirinya apakah ikut ke Jepang atau tidak. Ternyata tidak, jadilah Ken mengajaknya untuk bertemu dan kebetulan sekali Hakyeon membutuhkan teman pagi ini.

"tidak… aku hanya sedikit pusing memikirkan desainnya. Meski aku ingat tapi entah mengapa sulit sekali membuat kembali" jelas Hakyeon.

"aku kagum sekali padamu hyung…" ucap Ken, matanya menatap Hakyeon kagum.

"hmm? Wae?"

"tsk.. kenapa kau tidak bilang diawal pertemuan kita jika kau salah asisten artis. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan jika aku adalah starlight"

"justru karena kau mengatakan kau starlight, jika aku mengatakan duluan sudah pasti kau akan terus menerorku"

"ahahahah… benar juga. Tapi aku sungguh berterima kasih karena aku bisa melihat bahkan menyentuh mereka… kyaaaa"Ken berteriak gembira, dan Hakyeon menatapnya jengah.

"tssk.. kau ini" ucap Hakyeon

"err… menurutmu hyung, tentang pemberitaan kemarin tentang Leo, apakah itu benar?" tanya Ken

Hakyeon terdiam, dia sendiri bingung untuk menjawab apa, karena dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tidak mungkin juga dirinya mengatakan jika Leo memang benar telah memiliki kekasih dan keaksihnya itu adalah dirinya.

"menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hakyeon balik bertanya.

"hmmm… menurutku, itu tidak benar. Sekalipun itu benar aku sangat tidak setuju Leo dengan yeoja tua itu. wajahnya terlihat tua sekali… pokoknya aku tidak setuju Leo berkencang dengan yeoja itu" Hakyeon hanya tersenyum tipis, yang dikatakan Ken mungkin adalah keinginan beberapa starlight. Atau mungkin ada juga yang beberapa yang justru menginginkannya.

*****BL*****

Sudah dua hari, mereka terpisah. Dan dua hari pula Leo tidak menghubunginya. Malam ini keraguan itu muncul kembali, rasa takut itu mengapung dipermukaan hatinya. Bisakah Hakyeon tenang dengan keadaan kekasihnya tidak bisa dihubungi?

"ah kenapa tidak emnghubungi Ravi saja" memukul jidatnya saat ide itu terlintas, kenapa tidak dari tadi batinnya.

Lanta ia menkan no ponsel Raavi dan menunggu panggilan itu dijawab.

'halo hyung…' Ravi

"bagaimana kabarmu Ravi yaa?" tanya Hakyeon berbasabasi sebelum menyampaikan tujuannya menelpon Ravi

:tidak begitu baik karena kau tidak disini hyung' jawabnya asal

"tsk.. kau kira aku mempan dengan gombalanmu" cibi Hakyeon "err… kalian sedang apa Ravi yaa?" tanya Hakyeon, perlahan.

'aku sedang istirahat hyung. seharian ini kamu mencoba untuk latihan vokal. Bahasanya membuat lidahku kaku hyung' keluh ravi, bisa Hakyeon bayangkan bagaimana wajah Ravi sekarang.

"heeiii kau harus tetap bersemangat. Jangan menyerah" ucap Hakyeon bermaksud untuk menyemangatinya. "errr… Ravi yaa…"

'nee…'

"apa Leo sedang bersamamu?"

'eoh? Tidak hyung… tadi Leo hyung pamit untuk keluar'

DEG

"keluar? Bersama siapa?" tidak, Hakyeon bukan bermaksud protectiv pada kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin tahu saja.

'bersama manager Song… tenang hyung, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu' ucap Ravi yakin

"ahahhaha… baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu kau istirahat nee…"

'nee… kau juga harus istirahat hyung, dan cepat selesaikan tugasmu arra?' ucap Ravi

"nee…" Hakyeon mengangguk meski Ravi tidak bisa melihat dirinya sekarang

Hakyeon sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Ravi. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega karena Leo baik baik saja, dan sedang bersama manager mereka. Mungkin mencari makan atau sebagainya, setidaknya itu dilakukan dengan manager.

Dan mungkin saja ponsel Leo habis batre dan dia lupa mengecas, beberapa perkiraan coba dipikirkan Hakyeon untuk membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

'Line'

Suara ponsel Hakyeon kembali berbunyi, dan itu dari pesan line. Hakyeon kembali meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan tersebut.

Hanya sebuah emot cony sedang membawa bunga. Dan dengan tulisan 'hi'

'Btob_MH'

Hakyeon langsung mengetahui dari siapa pesan itu. Hakyeonpun segera mengetik balasan untuknya.

Dan kini terjadilah chit chat antara keduanya, obrolan mereka terlihat asik karena terkadang Hakyeon tertawa geli sambil mengetik pesan. Sepertinya namja manis itu melupakan kegundahannya malam ini. Ini berkat Minhyuk yang mengajaknya untuk bercerita.

'apa kau sudah melihat mv kami Hakyeoni?'

Bahkan kini Minhyuk sudah berani memanggil Hakyeon dengan panggilan Hakyeonie

"tsk.. untuk apa? aku tidak tertarik'

'YAAAKK…jangan seperti itu '

"ahahhaha…. Wajahmu jelek, jadi aku tidak tertarik"

'YAAAIISSHH… WAJAH TAMPAN SEPERTI INI KAUBILANG JELEK? PARA FANS KU BAHKAN MENGATAKAN AKU ADALAH PANGERAN'

Minhyuk mengetik chat dengan panjang dan puluhan emot menangis, marah dan juga emot cool membuat Hakyeon mau tidak mau tertawa geli membaca balasan chat dari temannya ini.

"baiklah baiklah… aku akan melihat MV mu sekarang. Jangan cemberut, nanti jelekmu bertambah" balas Hakyeon dan Minhyuk hanya mengirimkan balasan emot jempol.

Hakyeon menutup aplikasi Line nya , lalu beralih membuka aplikasi Youtube, untuk melihat MV dari Btob. Dirinya juga tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana konsep MV dari boyband tersebut.

Namun, baru saja Hakyeon ingin mengetik dikata pencaharian, ada sebuah video dengan tittle yang membuat jantung Hakyeon berdegup. Ia batalkan mengetik di kotak pencarian, dan menekan video tersebut.

Video berdurasi 2 menit itu mampu membuat detak jantung Hakyeon tak beraturan. Sekuat tenaga Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya menahankan tangis agar tak lepas begitu saja. Sekuat tenaga Hakyeon meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang divideo tersebu adalah editan orang lain, berhrap jika video tersebut salah.

Namun lagi lagi ia amat sangat kenal postur tubuh itu, ia amat sangat mengenal bentuk tubuh itu, semua yang dikenakan ia begitu mengenalnya. Bisakah ia menyangkal lagi?

' **Kencan Leo dan Go Hara'**

 ********TBC********

 **annyeong LeoN Shipper ^^**

 **sepertinya LeoN shipper kian sedikit nih.**

 **disini saya selaku Selir Leo (nama group kumpulan LeoN)**

 **mau mengajak para LeoN shipper untuk bergabung di group Katalk ataupun Line.**

 **baik author ataupun reader, dari fandom lain tapi kalo suka LEoN juga bisa gabung ^^**

 **silahkan di add saja katalk ataupun Line :**

 **endhaiueo**

 **nanti akan kami gabungkan di group tersebut.**

 **di group tersebut kita akan membahas seputar LeoN pastinya, tentang VIXX, ngebully VIXX sesuka hati juga bisa,**

 **curhat juga bisa, request ff juga bisa.**

 **gomawo**

 ***bow***


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beautiful Liar**_

 _ **Pair : LeoN VIXX**_

 _ **Cast : All Member of VIXX**_

 _ **Minhyuk BTOB**_

 _ **Go Hara**_

 _ **Flashback**_

" _sepertinya Tuhan tidak menyayangiku..."_

" _kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Wonie"_

 _Kedua namja kecil terlibat pembicaraan serius. Mereka sedang berada di ruang rumah sakit karena salah satu dari mereka sedang terbaring sakit. Jung Taekwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Wonie oleh namja manis berkulit gelap yang sedang menggenggam tangan Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon._

 _Taekwoon mengalami patah tulang pada pergelangan kakinya, akibat ia lalai dalam bersepeda. Untuk itu ia dilarang untuk bermain sepak bola lagi demi kebaikan kakinya yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Taekwoon kecil tidak menangis dihadapan ummanya, namun begitu ummanya tak ada dihadapannya, ia menangis begitu saja dalam dekapan sahabatnya._

" _appa pergi meninggalkanku dan umma, lalu kini Tuhan membuat kakiku patah agar aku tidak bisa bermain sepak bola lagi"_

" _percayalah Wonie, Tuhan punya tujuan tertentu membuatmu seperti ini. Kau masih memiliki impian bukan?"_

" _impianku adalah menjadi pemain sepak bola, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengjinkanku..."_

" _aku percaya kau masih memiliki bakat lainnya"_

" _..."_

" _kau sering bernyanyi untukku... suaramu bagus. Mungkin saja suatu saat kau menjadi penyanyi" Hakyeon menampilkan senyum indahnya kepada sahabatnya, menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya memberi kekuatan dan semangat agar tidak berputus asa._

 _*****BL*****_

" _Hakyeon ah... aku berhasil masuk eskul vokal, bagaimana denganmu?" Taekwoon menghampiri Hakyeon yang sedang berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Taekwoon menunjukkan surat pemberitahuan dirinya pada Hakyeon sambil tersenyum cerah._

 _Hakyeon yang menyadari kehadiran sahabatnya dengan segera melipat surat yang ia pegang dan memasukkannya ditas miliknya._

" _chukae neee... kau hebat, sudah kubilang suaramu sangatlah bagus Wonie..." Hakyeon bersorak senang sambil memeluk erat Taekwoon._

" _nee... bagaimana denganmu?" Taekwoon melepas pelukannya dan bertanya kembali._

" _aku? ..." Hakyeon terdiam, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan gurat kekecewaan pada wajahnya "tsk... kau tau aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun. Aku hanya fokus untuk belajar saja, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan otak ku itu pas pasan?" Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya_

" _hahaahhaha..." Taekwoon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hakyeon. Memang benar Hakyeon tidaklah termasuk murid pintar, namun tidak juga masuk kalangan murid bodoh_

" _...kau tidak perlu belajar, kau hanya butuh aku disampingmu, itu cukup untuk membuat lembar jawabanmu penuh" Leo mengusap karas rambut Hakyeon hingga rambut yang tadinya rapi menjadi berantakan, lalu Leo berjalan santai meninggalkan Hakyeon_

" _YAAKKK..." Hakyeon berteriak lantang , kesal dengan ucapan Taekwoon yang tampak merendahkan otaknya._

 _*****BL*****_

" _Hakyeon ah... kau tau Go Hara?"_

" _eoh? Go Hara ? bukankah dia teman satu eskul denganmu?"_

 _Yaa Go Hara yang selalu Hakyeon perhatikan selalu mencoba mendekati Taekwoon. Tentu saja Hakyeon tau, karena Hakyeon selalu setia menunggu Taekwoon latihan vokal hingga selesai. Duduk di ruang tunggu yang berbatasan kaca dengan ruangan dimana Taekwoon dan yang lainnya latihan, membuat Hakyeon mengetahui apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Bukan bermaksud menguntit, hanya saja Taekwoon sendiri yang meminta untuk ditunggu agar mereka bisa pulang bersama._

" _nee... menurutmu bagaimana dengannya?"_

" _eoh?"_

 _DEG_

 _Hakyeon sedikit merasakan kecurigaan saat Taekwoon bertanya seperti itu._

" _cantik... su..suaranya juga bagus..." Hakyeon sedikit tergagap_

" _hmm... sepertinya aku menyukainya"_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _Hakyeon hampir saja menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ada yang aneh dalam hatinya saat Taekwoon mengucapkan itu. Entah apa itu, Hakyeon merasa ada sebuah suara patah didalam hatinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tumbuh bersama sejak kecil membuat Hakeyeon merasa nyaman bersama sahabatnya, hingga kenyamanan itu menumbuhkan benih lain dalam hati Hakyeon._

 _Tapi Hakyeon sadar, mereka sejenis, dan yang memiliki keanehan itu adalah dirinya dengan menyukai orang bergender sama dengan dirinya, terlebih namja itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Hakyeon tidak ingin sahabatnya tau tentang keanehan dirinya, Hakyeon tidak ingin Taekwoon menjauhinya, oleh karena itu lebih baik Hakyeon memendamnya._

" _huwaaa... apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? Chukaee nee... akhirnya Jung HamsterWoon jatuh cinta...hahhahah"_

 _Menyembunyikan raut kekecewaan dalam tawa ceria seperti biasa, biar saja, biar saja hanya Hakyeon yang tahu._

" _sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan cintamu, kita sudah mau masuk tahun akhir. Jangan sampai kau terlambat atau kau akan menyesal"_

" _nee..." Membalas dengan senyuman, bersyukur karena sahabatnya mendukungnya._

 _******BL******_

 _Hakyeon berada di tempat biasa dengan sebuah buku di genggamannya. Sepertinya Hakyeon benar benar membuktikan kata katanya, bahwa ia akan belajar dengan serius untuk mendapat hasil yang baik di akhir tahun mereka sekolah. Nilainya sudah ada peningkatan dari semester semester sebelumnya. Ini juga berkat Taekwoon yang bersedia mengajarinya hingga larut malam._

 _Hakyeon menutup bukunya saat ia mulai merasa bosan. Membuang nafas sambil menatap sekitar, pemandangan yang selalu ia saksikan hampir 3 tahun ini. Ujian akhir sebentar lagi, Hakyeon masih belum menemukan jurusan yang akan ia ambil setelah selesai sekolah._

 _Apakah ia akan mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Taekwoon?_

 _Taekwoon sudah mengatakan akan mengambil jurusan seni di Howon University, bahkan Taekwoon mendapat undangan langsung karena prestasinya. Sedangkan Hakyeon? Ia harus berusaha sendiri dikarenakan otaknya yang pas pasan._

 _Membuka kembali buku, mengambil sebuah kertas yang selalu ia selipkan disetiap buku yang ia baca. Membaca kembali kertas tersebut, tidak bosan meski sudah ratusan kali Hakyeon membacanya._

 _Surat yang ia dapatkan ketika tahun pertama masuk sekolah disini, surat pemberitahuan bahwa dirinya tidak diterima dalam eskul yang ingin ia masuki, hanya karena Hakyeon tidak datang diseleksi akhir. Hakyeon tidak menyalahkan alasan mengapa ia tidak hadir, karena baginya menemani Taekwoon yang sedang bersedih saat itu lebih penting dari apapun, lebih penting dari impian dan masa depannya._

" _dia akan menertawakanku jika aku mengambil jurusan ini...huft"_

 _Melipat surat tersebut lalu menyelipkannya kembali di buku. Lalu beranjak untuk segera menemui sahabatnya yang sudah bisa ia tebak sedang berada disuatu tempat dengan kekasihnya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Sudah hari ke enam, dan besok keduanya akan kembali dari Jepang. Hakyeon tidak ingin terlihat berantakan. Jelas dirinya terlihat berantakan, enam hari dan kekasihnya hanya menghubungi beberapa kali saja hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaannya dan apakah yang sedang ia lakukan. Sebenarnya Hakyeon ingin bertanya kejelasan tentang gosip yang beredar di korea saat ini, tapi lagi lagi lidahnya tidak sanggup. Ia sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan Leo berikan padanya. Dan kembali dia hanya bias menunggu dan menunggu.

Beberapa hari Hakyeon habiskan hanya untuk menangis dan mengurung diri di kamarnya, Hakyeon memilih menenangkan diri dirumah keluarganya. Di kamar yang selalu menjadi saksi cinta terpendam Hakyeon kecil pada seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Cklek

Ny. Cha masuk kedalam kamar anaknya yang sudah beberapa hari menginap. Ia tahu putra cantiknya sedang ada masalah, hanya saja mencoba berpura pura untuk tidak ikut campur. Berjalan menghampiri namja manisnya yang sedang duduk termenung dibalkok kamarnya.

"Jaejoong berkali kali menelpon untuk menanyakan kabarmu"

Hakyeon tersentak mendengar suara ummanya, menoleh lalu memalingkan kembali wajahnya.

"jika saja Jung Halmonie tidak sakit, mungkin Jaejoong sudah akan kemari melihatmu..."

"Aku baik baik saja umma... jangan berlebihan"

"dengan mengurung diri dikamar, lalu menolak melihat pemeberitaan di tv itu yang namanya baik baik saja?"

"..."

"jangan kau pikir umma tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan..." Perlahan Mrs. Cha mengelus rambut Hakyeon yang mulai memanjang hingga hampir menutup matanya.

Ia merindukan putranya yang manja, yang dulu suka sekali berbaring dipahanya setiap kali pulang bermain dari rumah Jung yang ada didepan rumah mereka. jika sudah seperti itu Hakyeon akan mengadukan apapun yang terjadi padanya seharian itu. Termasuk jika Taekwon nakal padanya, tapi kini ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar segala keluh kesah putranya. Putranya sudah besar, sudah pintar dalam menghadapi masalah maupun menyembunyikan masalah.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana umma?" Hakyeon menjatuhkan wajahnya kelipatan tangan yang ditahan dengan kedua lututnya.

"apa yang dikatakan Taekwoon padamu?"

"dia hanya mengatakan untuk tetap mempercayainya... dia memintaku untuk tetap berada disampingnya" jawab Hakyeon yang masih merunduk

"kalau begitu apalagi yang kau ragukan, bukankah dia memintamu untuk mempercayainya? Kalau begitu percaya padanya... cukup itu saja. Dalam sebuah hubungan yang paling penting adalah kepercayaan" jelas Mrs. Cha sambil terus mengelus rambut putranya.

Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada sang umma.

Seketika ia merutuki kebodohannya, umma nya benar apalagi yang ia takutkan? Bukankah sudah pasti kepercayaan itu dibutuhkan?

"nee umma benar. Aku hanya cukup mempercayainya bukan?" Hakyeon mencoba untuk menampilkan senyumnya.

"nee... kau sangat mengenal bagaimana wonie mu itu, jadi apa yang kau takutkan?" Mrs. Cha juga ikut memberikan senyuman kepada putra satu satunya ini. "kalau begitu bergegaslah keluar...sepertinya kau butuh udara segar. Jangan lupa telpon calon umma mertuamu, kau tau bagaimana Jaejoong..."

Mrs. Cha bangkit dari duduknya lalu kemudian beranjak dari kamar anaknya. Sedikit menggoda anaknya dengan kalimat akhirnya.

Hakyeon mengusap wajahnya, benar ia membutuhkan udara segar. Ia harus terlihat baik baik saja.

"nee aku akan menghubungi Jae umma" balas Hakyeon

Hakyeon beranjak dari duduknya, mencari poncel yang entah dimana ia letakkan. Untung saja ia tidak terbawa emosi dengan membanting ponselnya jika kesal.

Sebelum mencari no Jae di contact ponselnya, Hakyeon memilih untuk membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **BTOB_MH : nyeoooonggg...**_

 _ **apa kau sibuk?**_

 _ **PING**_

 _ **PING**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **KNOCK**_

 _ **Sepertinya kau sibuk. Apa aku mengganggumu?**_

 _ **Ah baiklah... aku menyerah**_

Hakyeon tertawa geli membaca chat dari Minhyuk. Dilihat dari waktunya, sudah setengah jam chat itu terus masuk namun tak kunjung mendapat balasan darinya. Apalagi emot emot lucu yang dikirmkan padanya, dan emot terakhir adalah emot orang bergulingan.

 _ **CHAAAA_ : Nyeeoong**_

 _ **Maaf baru membalas pesanmu. Apa balasanku masih dinantikan?**_

Hakyeon membalas chat dari Minhyuk, niatnya ingin menelpon Jaejoong ia urungkan sejenak.

 _ **BTOB_MH : Kupikir kau tidak akan mau membaca pesan dariku lagi**_

 _ **CHAAAA_ : Yaahhh... jangan begitu. Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pesan dari namja tampan dan terkenal sepertimu :D**_

 _ **BTOB_MH : Benarkah aku tampan? Aah pasti karena kau sudah melihat MV ku bukan? Hahahahha**_

 _ **CHAAAA_ : Tsk...terserahmu saja**_

 _ **BTOB_MH : Aigooo jangan cemberut, kau terlihat jelek. Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu minum segelas vanila late dingin Yang terenak di seoul?**_

 _ **CHAAAA_ : hmmm (berpikir) apa kau sedang menganggur?**_

 _ **BTOB_MH : nee... jadwal kami sedang kosong. Jadi apa kau bersedia?'**_

Hakyeon sedikit mempertimbangkan ajakan Minhyuk, lagipula tidak ada asalahnya juga jika dirinya menerima ajakan itu. Hitung hitung untuk menghirup udara segar.

 _ **CHAAAA_ : baiklah, kau kirimkan saja alamatnya. Kita bertemu disana'**_

 _ **TOB_MH : baiklah Cantik**_

Hakyeon mencebikkan bibirnya membaca chat terakhir Minhyuk. Seenaknya saja mengatakan dirinya cantik, biar bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang namja, yang boleh mengatakan ia cantik hanya kekasihnya saja.

.

******BL******

.

Hakyeon menyetir mobilnya menuju tempat yang sudah diberitahu Minhyuk. Sebuah cafe, namun bukanlah cafe di tengah kota, melainkan di pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Mungkin karena Minhyuk tidak ingin dikenali. Terlalu beresiko jika mereka terlihat fans sedang jalan berdua, biar bagaimanapun tetap tidak nyaman.

Hakyeon menyipitkan matanya saat tiba ditempat yang mereka janjikan. Benar benar sepi, benarkah ini sebuah cafe?

Hakyeon turun dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam cafe. Hakyeon cukup tercengang begitu memasuki cafe. Terlihat dari luar seperti cafe biasa, namun ketika sudah masuk desain ruangan sungguh bagus meski tidak seluas cafe cafe lainnya. Cafe tertutup yang sangat cocok untuk bersantai, dengan pemandangan ke arah danau kecil langsung.

Mata Hakyeon mencari sosok yang sepertinya sudah tiba, tersenyum saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Menggunakan jaket abu abu dan topi putih, Hakyeon cukup dapat mengenalinya.

"apa aku terlambat?" Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Minhyuk yang sedang menyedot minumannya.

Minhyuk tersenyum senang akhirnya Hakyeon datang.

"nee...kau lama sekali. Aku bahkan sudah meminum pesananmu"

"YAAKKK..."

Hakyeon mencibir kesal. Namja didepannya ini memang suka sekali berbicara seenaknya saja.

"kalau begitu pesankan aku lagi" Ucap Hakyeon

"hahahha... baiklah"

Minhyuk memanggil waitres dan memesan kembali minuman yang tadi sudah diminumnya. Vanila late dingin.

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?" Hakyeon bertanya sambil menatap sekeliling cafe.

"tempat ini tempat favoritku, jauh dari keramaian. Aku suka kesini setiap kali aku sedang ingin bersantai. Dan dibelakang sana juga ada danau, aku lebih senang mengatakan itu kolam. Hahahahha"

"ku pikir seorang idola sepertimu tidak suka bersantai di cafe biasa..."

"idola sepertiku? Maksudmu aku harus duduk bersantai ditempat mewah?"

"hmmm..." Hakyeon mengangguk imut

"tsk... aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Yang penting untukku adalah kenyamanannya. Kita bisa duduk disana jika kau mau" Minhyuk menunjuk arah belakang cafe dimana tempat yang ia katakan tadi.

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang, dan Minhyuk segera mengajak Hakyeon untuk pindah ke tempat yang ia katakan tadi.

Dan benar saja, tempatnya sangat rindang. Tidak menyangka saja, cafe yang terlihat kecil dari luar mempunyai tempat yang luas dihalaman belakangnya.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku dekat kolam yang dikatakan Minhyuk.

"kau benar. Tempat ini sangat nyaman" Hakyeon menyedot minamannya sambil menatap sekitar dengan begitu kagum

"tentu saja, jarang sekali menemukan tempat seperti ini di tengah kota"

"nee... apa tempat ini baru saja dibuka?" Hakyeon melihat beberapa tempat yang masih dalam proses pengerjaan

"tidak. Hanya sedikit renovasi saja."

Hakyeon mengernyitkan dahinya menatap namja disampingnya yang tampak banyak mengetahui tempat ini.

"sepertinya kau tahu banyak"

"tentu saja, cafe inikan milikku"

DZIG

Mata Hakyeon menyipit tajam dan tampak kilatan mematikan.

"YAAKKK KAAAUUU... " Hakyeon meletakkan minumannya lalu menghadiahi Minhyuk pukulan pukulan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Pantas saja namja ini tahu semuanya, ternyata pemilik cafe ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

"ahahahhahahaha..." Minhyuk justru tertawa keras karena berhasil mengerjai namja cantik ini "...kau orang pertama setelah keluargaku yang mengetahui ini. Bahkan member yang lain tidak mengetahuinya.."

"eoh?" Hakyeon menghentikan pukulannya, bahkan tangannya masih menggantung.

"nee... kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini"

"tsk... katakan saja jika kau pelit, kau tidak ingin member lain datang ke cafemu untuk menikmati menu gratiskan?"

"err... bisa juga"

"YAAAKK..."

"Hahahhaha..."

Dan kembali terjadi keributan kecil terkadiada dikeduanya. Minhyuk senang sekali menggoda Hakyeon yang ia nilai polos. Rasanya ia menyukai Hakyeon yang sedang kesal daripada Hakyeon yang bertampang cemberut saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di backstage lebih tepatnya tiolet.

.

******BL*****

.

Seharian ini dihabiskan Hakyeon untuk bersenang senang bersama Minhyuk. Dirinya benar benar merasa terhibur, dari mulai bersantai menghirup udara segar dicafe milik Minhyuk, dilanjut ke taman bermain yang jauh dari pusat kota, lalu di lanjut dengan makan malam di pinggir jalan.

Hakyeon senang dengan kesederhanaan Minhyuk. Tampak sekali jika namja yang memiliki wajah tampan itu sangat menyenangkan, Hakyeon bahkan dibuat berkali kali tertawa dengan kejahilan Minhyuk.

Dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan mobil Hakyeon. Dan tentu saja sebagai pria manly Minhyuk yang menyetir.

"baiklah... terimakasih untuk hari ini. Dan terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku. Dan sampai jumpa lagi"

"nee... dan terimakasih sudah mentraktirku... anyyeooong"

Minhyuk turun dari mobil begitu mereka tiba di gedung tempat Minhyuk dan member Btob lainnya tinggal. Lalu kemudian Hakyeon memutar menyetir mobilnya untuk kembali pulang.

Hatinya sedikit terhibur seharian bersama teman barunya ini. Hakyeon tidak menyangka dibalik wajah tampan dan selalu berlagak sok cool Minhyuk memiliki sejuta kegilaan yang mampu membuatnya tertawa.

Sepanjang jalan Hakyeon terus mengukir senyum cerahnya, bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya ini memperbaiki moodnya. Wajahnya bisa cerah kembali, dan semoga saja dengan kekasihnya kembali dari Jepang dia akan lebih ceria lagi.

Hakyeon sampai di area parkir gedung dimana dia dan LR tinggal. Tidak lupa mengunci mobil lalu kemudian berjalan menuju lift untuk segera merebahkan dirinya.

Cklek

Hakyeon membuka pintu dorm, dan bergegas menyalakan lampu. Betapa terkejutnya melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa sambil menonto tv.

"Ravi? Kalian sudah pulang?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan raut heran. Bukan kah seharusnya mereka pulang besok?

"nee hyung... semua pekerjaan sudah selesai. Termasuk promo. Hanya tinggal menunggu saja..." jawa Ravi yang bangkit dan berjalan menuju Hakyeon.

Ravi memeluk Hakyeon begitu erat "aku merindukanmu hyung..." ucap Ravi manja

"tsk..." Hakyeon memukul perut Ravi, hingga membuat Ravi mengaduh kesakitan, padahal pukulan itu hanya pukulan kecil

"kenapa kau memukulku?"

"jangan bertingkah menggelikan. Aku mau muntah mendengar gombalanmu. Bilang saja kau ingin kumasakkan sesuatu?"

"aiiishhh tidak hyung. aku benar benar merindukanmu..."

"hahahahah... aigoooo... aku juga merindukanmu..kemarilah"

Dan kini berbalik Hakyeon yang memluk Ravi layaknya seorang noona yang merindukan namdongsaengnya.

"kurasa dia lebih merindukanmu hyung. bersiap siaplah"

Dan nyatanya Ravi kembali menggoda Hakyeon. Ravi berbisik begitu menggoda ditelinga Hakyeon. Dan Hakyeon tau maksud Ravi. Mata nya menoleh ke kamarnya, ia yakin dikamar itu sudah ada yang menunggunya.

DEG

Kenapa Hakyeon sedikit menjadi ragu?

Bukankah ia juga begitu merindukan kekasihnya?

Ravi melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan sedikit mendorong bahu Hakyeon untuk ke kamar miliknya. Hakyeon jalan perlahan menuju kamarnya, perlahan perlahan meskipun sebenarnya hatinya sudah sangat merindukan Leo, benar benar merindukan kekasih hatinya. Hakyeon ingin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan kekasihnya, ingin menangis dipelukan kekasihnya, ingin mencurahkan keresahan hati yang beberapa hari ini menghinggapi hatinya.

"hhh...huft..." menarik nafas lalu membuang perlahan.

Cklek

Hakyon berhasil menekan engsel pintu dan pintu langsung terbuka. Perlahan Hakyeon masuk dan menutup pintu kembali.

Sunyi.

Hakyeon tak menemukan kekasihnya, hanya satu koper yang masih terletak di dekat ranjang. Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, dan telinganya mendengar suara gemericik air dikamar mandi. Senyumnya mengembang meyakini sang sekasih sedang membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi.

Hakyeon memilih untuk merapikan isi koper Leo saja sambil menunggu Leo selesai mandi. Isi koper itu hanya baju baju kotor milik Leo, yang akan dicuci besok saja. Hakyeon meletakkan pakaian pakaian kotor itu kedalam keranjang. Lalu kemudian merapikan benda benda lainnya.

Hakyeon selesai merapikan bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Hakyeon menoleh dan bisa ia lihat kekasihnya hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa atasan. Masih tersisa tetesan tetesan dari rambutnya yang basah.

Saling berhadapan dan terjadi keheningan beberapa detik. Hakyeon terpesona pada tubuh sang kekasih. Begitu sexi menurut hakyeon, ugghhh... pipinya pasti memerah.

Hakyeon menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"sudah pulang?"

Tanya Leo yang berjalan mendekati Hakyeon sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang masih ia pegang.

"nee..." jawab Hakyeon tanpa menoleh. Kini Hakyeon kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Melihat kemana saja asal tidak kewajah tampan Leo.

Leo memberikan handuk ditangannya ke tangan sang kekasih lalu mendudukkan dirinya dilantau diantara kaki Hakyeon. Meminta Hakyeon untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, hal yang sangat Leo sukai. Sudah lama sekali tidak meminta Hakyeon untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dan Hakyeon dengan senang hati mulai menggerakkan tanganya untuk mengeringkan rambut Leo.

"bagaimana kegiatan kalian?"

"berjalan lancar... hanya tinggal menunggu rilis saja" jawab Leo menikmati usapan tangan kekasihnya.

Merasa rambut kekasih sudah mulai mengering Hakyeon meletakkan handuk disebelahnya, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Leo.

"aku merindukanmu"

Meski mengucapkan dengan malu malu, tapi Hakyeon berhasil mengucapkannya.

Leo menoleh kesamping tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Hakyeon, mata mereka saling bertatapan, Beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Menyelami tatapan masing masing, tatapan yang sama sama merindu. Leo bisa meihat tidak ada kebohongan dimata kekasihnya, hanya tatapan kerinduan, dan Leo juga sama.

"aku juga merindukanmu" ketika mengucapkan itu, bibir mereka bersentuhan dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Leo menyatukan bibir mereka, melepaskan kerinduan yang memuncah setelah 6 hari tak bertemu.

.

*****BL*****

.

"apa tidak terlalu terburu buru Jae?"

"tidak... aku takut kabar yang sedang beredar di infotainment itu akan memperburuk hubungan mereka. untuk itu mereka harus segera meresmikan hubungan mereka. aku tidak perduli bagaimana tanggapan agency..."

"Jae... pikirkanlah matang matang. Jangan sampai ini mencoreng nama Leo, ia baru saja mencapai puncak karirnya, jika sampai karirnya hancur kau tau sendiri siapa yang paling bersedih? Dan kau pasti tau siapa yang paling disalahkan"

"aku tahu dan aku sudah memikirkannya. Untuk itu hanya sebuah pertunangan saja. Hanya kedua keluarga kita saja. Aku yakin tidak ada yang mengetahuinya"

Umma Leo dan Umma Hakyeon saat ini sedang bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius tentang kedua anaknya. Sepulang dari Busan tempat Halmonie Jung tinggal, jaejoong langsung menuju kediaman Cha. Namun sayang ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan calon menantu kesayangannya.

Jaejoong meminta kepada sahabatnya yang merupakan Umma Hakyeon untuk meresmikan hubungan kedua anak mereka. Jaejoong melihat pemberitaan di TV mengenai anaknya. Ia takut berita itu mempengaruhi hubungan anak anak mereka.

"terserahmu saja. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu, dan berdoa semoga ini yang terbaik"

"bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini?"

"tsk... pastikan dulu jadwal putramu sedang kosong"

"ah benar juga. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Hakyeonie nanti. Bagaimana jika sekarang kita membeli cincinnya? Aku sudah membawa salah satu cincin milik Leo dan Hakyeon. Jadi kita tidak perlu mengukur jari mereka"

"sepertinya kau benar benar bernafsu ingin menjadikan anakku sebagai menantumu"

"tentu saja... karena Cuma Hakyeon yang memahami putraku. Cuma Hakyeon yang diinginkan Jung Taekwoon"

"hahahahahahha..."

Keduanya tertawa bersama, membayangkan bagaimana acara yang akan mereka buat untuk pertunangan anak mereka nanti.

.

*****BL*****

.

"jadwal kalian hari ini menghadiri peragaan busana milik Kim Key. Kalian memiliki waktu 3 jam lagi. Pakaian kalian akan diantar nanti" ucap Hakyeon yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka, sebenarnya hanya ada Hakyeon dan Leo. karena Ravi sudah tidak ada di dorm saat keduanya bangun.

Maklum saja ini sudah pukul 10 siang, atau masih dikategorikan pagikah?

Kedua sepertinya benar benar melampiaskan rindu mereka semalaman, hingga bangun kesiangan begini. Mungkin bisa di cek diseluruh tubuh Hakyeon hasil ulah Leo malam tadi.

"nee..." Leo mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti yang sudah diberi selai oleh Hakyeon

Hakyeon ikut duduk dihadapan Leo dan menyantap roti bersama. Hakyeon bisa tersenyum mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan malam tadi. Leo seperti biasa melakukannya dengan penuh kelembutan, dan Hakyeon bisa merasakan cinta Leo kepadanya begitu besar terbukti bagaimana Leo selalu menyebut namanya. Uggghhhh ... Hakyeon jadi malu sendiri.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya Leo melihat pipi Hakyeon ersmu merah

"aah? Anii..." Hakyeon menggeleng cepat, takut ketauan pikiran mesumnya.

Lalu kemudian hening beberapa saat, seelum akhirnya Hakyeon kembali angkat suara.

"wonieee..." Hakyeon mengeluarkan suara manjanya. Panggilan yang biasa ia keluarkan jika hanya ada mereka berdua.

"nee..." Leo menoleh ke arah Hakyeon yang tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"uummm... setelah beberapa tahun, dan akhirnya kalian bertemu kembali. A..apakah..."

Leo mengerti dan memahami apa yang akan ditanyakan kekasihnya. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja meski dalam hatinya berdebar begitu cepat.

"untuk apa bertanya tentangnya? Jangan dipikirkan. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah kita?"

"huft..." Hakyeon membuang nafas lega, walaupun bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. "aku..aku hanya merasa beberapa pemberitaan di tv begitu berlebihan. Bukankah hubungan kalian Cuma sebatas kerja? Iyakan... ahhaahh... astagah, dasar infotaiment menyebalkan" Hakyeon mencoba menutupi rasa kecemburuannya.

"nee... mereka memang berlebihan" jawab Leo.

Line

Ponsel Hakyeon berbunyi menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan masuk dari LINE. Hakyeon mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas meja, lalu membaca pesan tersebut.

Wajah Hakyeon berubah ceria begitu membuka pesan langsung terpampang sebuah foto anjing yang begitu lucu berwarna putih.

"kiyowo..." lirih Hakyeon, dan dapat didengar Leo.

Leo memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tampak berbinar melihat ponselnya, lalu dengan cekatan Hakyeon membalas isi pesan tersebut. Leo mengernyit, wajah Hakyeon begitu berbeda dibanding yang tadi.

Wajah Hakyeon begitu berbinar, senyumnya begitu tulus berbeda ketika pembicaraan mereka tadi tentang sesorang yang membuat Hakyeon sedikit cemburu. Yaa Leo tau kekasihnya sedang cemburu tadi, tapi ia berhasil menutupi kecemburuannya dengan tawa palsu, tapi sekarang lihatlah wajah itu begitu berbinar indah.

"aahhh jadi namanya Mozzi? Aigooo kyeopta..." lirih Hakyeon lagi

FINE.

Leo merasa diabaikan, dan termakan api cemburu. Siapa yang berani beraninya bertukar pesan kepada kekasihnya dan menyebabkan wajah kekasihnya begitu bahagia.

"siapa?" Tanya Leo menatap tajam Hakyeon

"eoh?" hakyeon hanya membeo, dan menatap sekilas Leo. Lalu kemudian mengetik pesan kembali. Tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Leo, hanya saja Hakyeon ingin segera membalas pesan yang tinggal menekan tombol sent.

"Minhyuk memeritahuku jika ia baru saja..."

SREETTT

Dengan kasar Leo merebut ponsel milik Hakyeon dari tangannya. Hakyeon cukup kaget namun tak berusaha untuk merebut kembali ponselnya.

Leo menscroll isi chat dari atas sekali, membaca sekilas tentang percakapan yang dilakukan kekasihnya dan Minhyuk.

Hingga ke percakapan terakhir, lalu kemudian Leo menatap sinis Hakyeon, sehingga membuat namja cantik itu sedikit merinding. Tatapan Leo begitu tajam bahkan bisa membunuh siapa saja. Hakyeon begitu mengenali arti tatapan itu.

"bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya?" Leo menekan suara disetiap kata katanya.

"aa...a..aku...aku hanya..."

PRAAANNNKKK

Leo melemparkan ponsel Hakyeon kelantai menyebabkan ponsel itu pecah seketika. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, merunduk ketakutan. Leo tampak menyeramkan sekarang, dan Hakaeyon tak berani menatap wajah itu seakrang.

Yaa... wajah Leo benar benar merah seakrang. Dipenuhi kemarahan yang begitu besar. Bagaimana ia tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya saling bertukar pesan dengan namja lain terlebih namja itu memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan 'cantik...yeopo...' dan mungkin sudah terjadi panggilan sayang diantara keduanya, dan hal itu benar benar tidak bisa diterima Leo.

"bahkan selama aku tidak ada kau kencan dengannya?" kembali Leo menanyakan dengan suara yang begitu dingin

"aniii..." Hakyeon menggeleng kuat. Air mata bahkan sudah mengalir dikedua pipinya. Hakyeon ketakutan, bukan ketakutan, takut kepada Leo yang sekarng.

PRAAANNGG

Leo menyenggol piring di sebelah tangannya, menyebabkan piring itu jatuh dan pecah hancur. Hakyeon kembali menutup matanya ketakutan.

"jangan berdekatan dengannya lagi. Arra?"

Sret

Leo bangkit menyebabkan kursi bergeser kebelakang. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hakyeon yang merunduk meredam tangisnya.

Leo meninggalkannya dengan kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Hakyeon bisa melihat nasib ponselnya yang sudah pecah layarnya, begitupun piring yang menjadi kepingan kepingan tajam. Sebegitu cemburukah kekasihnya? Atau Karena hal lain?

"Hiks...hiks..."

Hakyeon tidak bisa meredam tangisnya, dirinya begitu takut.

Kenapa dirinya takut? Bukankah ia tidak melakukan salah ? Dia hanya menjalin pertemanan dengan Minhyuk. Tidak lebih.

Bukankah harusnya Hakyeon yang Marah? Leo bahkan lebih menyakitinya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mempercayaimu, tapi kenapa justru kau tidak mempercayaiku? Hiks..."

.

*****TBC*****

.

Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk Ff ini ^^

Dan minal aidin walfaidzin


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Liar**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member Of VIXX**

Perasaannya benar benar kacau, benar benar berantakan. Entah karena apa ia bisa berbuat sekasar itu kepada kekasihnya. Setan apa yang merasukinya hingga membuat kekasih yang begitu setia menemaninya menangis ketakutan. Cemburu? Benarkah hanya karena cemburu dirinya sanggup membentak dan melukai sang kekasih?

"aarrgghhh..." Leo mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sudah ditata rapi oleh Ken.

"kau baik baik saja hyung?" Ravi menoleh kesamping dimana Leo memasang wajah yang terlihat tidak baik baik saja.

Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah acara peragaan busana milik Kim Key. Sejak masuk mobil tadi Ravi melihat keadaan Leo yang sepertinya tidak baik baik saja. Bukankah harusnya wajah itu cerah karena sudah melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya? Atau apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka? batin Ravi.

"nee..." Leo memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Bayangan Hakyeon menangis kembali terlintas diwajahnya.

Ravi tau memang ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Leo, dimulai dari keberangkatan mereka ke Jepang, dan beberapa pemberitaan di media dan beberapa video yang berhasil didapat oleh fans mereka di Jepang.

Ravi tidak mengerti apa maksud Leo sebenarnya?

Ingin ikut campur tapi rasanya Ravi tidak memiliki hak, ingin mengingatkan pun Ravi juga tak berhak, ini kehidupan mereka dan mereka jugalah yang menyelesaikannya.

"hyung..."

"hmmm" Leo menjawab hanya dengan gumaman.

"ku harap apapun yang aku lakukan sudah kau pikirkan baik baik..."

.

*****BL*****

.

Sudah satu jam lebih acara berlangsung, dipenuhi ratusan tamu undangan untuk melihat berbagai macam model memamerkan hasil rancangan Kim Key. Para tamu undangan begitu terhibur dangan fashion warna warni menyambut musim semi. Namun tidak begitu dengan salah satu personel LR, wajahnya masih terlihat kacau meski sudah ia coba untuk tersenyum.

Seseorang tiba tiba berpindah ke sisi kiri Leo, membuat namja yang sedang kacau itu menoleh dan seketika moodnya tambah rusak. Wajahnya semakin tak bersahabat begitu mengetahui jika penyebab bertengkarnya ia dan kekasih ada disebelahnya.

"annyeeooong hyung" Minhyuk dengan wajah bahagianya menyapa Leo dan Ravi

"aahh...anyyeong Minhyuk ssi" Ravi menjawab sapaan itu, tapi tidak dengan Leo yang masih menampilkan aura gelapnya untuk Minhyuk.

"apa kalian hanya bertiga saja Minhyuk ssi?" Ravi kembali berbicara dengan Minhyuk.

Leo memutar bola matanya malas, haruskah kedua orang ini berbicara dengan dirinya berada ditengah tengah mereka?

"nee... sepertinya jika kami semua hadir disini kemungkinan mereka kami akan menjadi primadona, mereka akan melihat kami saja..hahahhaha"

Entah mengapa tawa Minhyuk justru seperti sebuah kaset rusak, yang ingin sekali Leo buang ke tempat sampah.

"ahh... hyung, apa asisten kalian tidak ikut?"

DEG

Leo langsung menoleh ke Minhyuk dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada namja disebelahnya ini. Meski tidak langsung bertanya kepada Leo, tapi rasanya Leo tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Minhyuk.

"bukan urusanmu" ucap Leo telak sebelum Ravi membuka suara.

Minhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Leo.

"aahh...nee.. maaf. Memang bukan urusanku. Aku hanya bertanya saja, dan ini..." Minhyuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya "...bisa tolong berikan ini pada Hakyeon? Ini miliknya kemarin tertinggal saat kami..."

SRAKK

Leo langsung menyambar sapu tangan itu dari tangan Minhyuk. Kobaran api didalam hatinya semakin membara. Leo sangat mengenali sapu tangan itu, dialah yang membelikannya untuk kekasihnya dan kini sapu tangan itu berada di tangan namja lain? Apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin? Berkencankah?

Dan hari ini sukses membuat mood Leo hancur.

.

*****BL*****

.

Pukul 9 malam keduanya sampai dorm, dan keadaan didorm gelap seperti tidak ada penghuni. Ravi bergegas menekan saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu. Keadaan dorm masih sama seperti saat ia keluar pagi pagi tadi.

"Apa Hakyeon hyung sedang keluar?" tanya Ravi entah pada siapa

Leo sendiri membuang nafas lega saat melihat keadaan dapur sudah bersih dari pecahan kaca akibat kekacauan yang ia buat. Dan sekarang otaknya sedang berpikir dimana Hakyeon? Leo meninggalkan Hakyeon begitu saja pagi tadi, tidak mencoba untuk meminta maaf ataupun membantu Hakyeon membereskan kekacauan.

"ponselnya tidak aktif" Ucap Ravi.

DEG

Tentu saja tidak aktif, bukankah ponsel itu sudah Leo hancurkan?

"mungkin sedang istirahat" jawab Leo, matanya melihat kearah kamar dan bisa ia lihat dari celah pintu bawah kamar mereka terang. Jarang sekali ia meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan lampu hidup kecuali ada orang didalam kamarnya. Hakyeon sangat takut akan gelap.

"eoh? Kalau begitu aku istirahat duluan hyung...jalja" Ravi berjalan menuju kamar miliknya. Meninggalkan Leo yang masih mematung melihat pintu kamar milik mereka.

Bagaimana jika Hakyeon ternyata tidak ada didalamnya? Bagaimana jika Hakyeon memilih pergi? Mungkin saja Hakyeon merasa sakit hati atas bentakan yang ia terima, mungkin saja hakyeon merasa terluka karena keposesifan dirinya? Lalu Hakyeon memilih untuk pergi dari hidupnya..

"ANI..." Leo menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk kekamar milik mereka.

Membuka pintu dengan kasar, mengedarkan matanya ke dalam ruangan. Bernafas lega kala melihat gundukan selimut di ranjang miliknya dan Hakyeon.

DEG  
Hati Leo berdenyut kembali melihat punggung kekasihnya yang tampak rapuh. Pakaian yang digunakannya masih sama seperti tadi pagi, ia yakin sekali jika kekasihnya mengurung diri sejak pagi. Merasa bersalahkah kau Leo?

Menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan yang sedang tertidur lelap di ranjang. Berjalan mendekat , tidak ingin menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apapun, benar benar tidak ingin membangunkan kekasihnya.

Seasampainya diranjang, Leo memilih untuk melepas sepatu lalu kemudian ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang tepat dibelakang punggung kekasihnya.

Seketika bayangan tadi pagi terlintas lagi dipikirannya. Bagaimana Hakyeon menjelaskan jika dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Minhyuk, lalu mengapa ia bisa begitu termakan api cemburu? Bahkan apa yang ia lakukan mungkin jauh lebih melukai dan membua Hakyeon cemburu. Tapi adakah Hakyeon marah padanya? Adalah Hakyeon menuntut penjelasan darinya? Egoiskah dia?

Leo menyamping dan melabuhkan tangannya ketubuh sang kekasih yang masih terlelap. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, mendaratkan ciuman dirambut hitam yang selalu ia puji dulu.

"maafkan aku..." ucap Leo.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka, merasa terusik dengan pelukan yang begitu erat. Bohong jika ia bisa tertidur lelap, Hakyeon bukanlah orang yang bisa melupakan masalah. Justru dia adalah orang yang tidak akan bisa tenang jika ma belum selesai. Sedari tadi dirinya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Mencoba untuk tidur tapi matanya seakan bersekutu dengan hatinya.

"maafkan aku..." kembali Leo mengucapkan kata kata maaf.

Hakyeon bergerak, membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka saling bertatapan dengan posisi berbaring menyamping. Bisa Leo lihat mata Hakyeon masih sembab akibat dari nangis berjam jam. Secara naluri Leo mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi yang semakin tirus itu. Membayangkan seandainya Hakyeon berbalik marah dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya? Leo tidak sanggup membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi.

"maafkan aku..." bisik Leo"...tidak seharusnya aku terbawa emosi. Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu..."

Hakyeon memberikan senyuman manisnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Leonya kembali, pagi tadi bukanlah Leo. ia tidak mengenal Leo yang tadi pagi, karena Leo yang ia kenal adalah yang sekarang berbaring didepannya.

"aku seperti tidak mengenalmu. Kau seperti orang lain..."

Hakyeon juga ikutan membawa tangannya untuk memegang wajah Leo. memastikan jika namja yang seang berbaring dengannya ini adalah benar kekasihnya, bukan Leo yang bersikap dingin dan keras seperti pagi tadi.

"maaf...aku... aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku demi namja lain..." Leo membawa tangan itu untuk ia kecup dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

"aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selau bersama heum..aku mencintaimu...saranghae"

Leo tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Betapa bodohnya ia menyakiti namja yang begitu baik dan begitu mencintainya.

"jangan pergi..."ucap Leo

"aku tidak akan pergi. Kecuali kau yang memintaku untuk pergi..."ucap hakyeon sungguh sungguh "Leo yaa..." panggil Hakyeon yang masih memeluk dirinya.

"hmmm..."tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka, Leo mejawab dengan gumaman.

"aku mohon.. jangan sembunyikan apapun dari ku. Kau harus ingat, aku akan selalu membantu apapun yang kau butuhkan. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku?"

.

*****BL*****

.

Pagi pagi sekali Leo bangun dengan Hakyeon yang masih tidur terlelap. Tidak berniat untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyak sang kekasih, karena Hakyeon sepertinya membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat. Malam tadi mereka habiskan dengan bercerita panjang lebar, sesuai dengan permintaan Hakyeon untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun diantara mereka, membuat keduanya kini bernafas lega.

Usai membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan mengenakan pakaian Leo berjalan menuju Hakyeon yang masih tidur. Menatap wajah damai sang kekasih, ingin sekali Leo ikut tidur dan memeluk kembali kekasihnya, namun ia ingat ada yang harus ia selesaikan. Membungkuk sedikit untuk mengecup kening kekasihnya.

"maafkan aku...percayalah semua akan baik baik saja... chu" Leo berjalan keluar kamar.

Sampai di area parkir gedung Jelly fish, Leo turun dari mobilnya dan bergegas masuk ke gedung yang telah membesarkan namanya. Berjalan dikoridor, sesekali memberikan sapaan kepada orang orang yang sudah berada kantor sepagi ini.

Leo datang ke sini bukan untuk latihan, bukan untuk rekaman ataupun jadwal lainnya. Dia kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Hwang Sajangninm. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan.

TOK TOK

Masih menganut norma kesopanan, Leo mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan berpintu coklat itu.

Setelah mendengar intruksi dari dalam, barulah Leo melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"aahh... Leo ssi.. ada perlu apa sepagi ini?"

"aku ingin menyudahi ini semua"

Leo berjalan dengan santai mendekat ke arah namja tua yang sedang duduk santai di bangku kekuasaannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"ku kira pernyataanku cukup jelas. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan skenario yang kau buat" Leo tidak sedikitpun takut akan tatapan menakutkan dan smirk mencurigakan yang tercipta dari wajah licik itu.

"heuh... terserahmu saja"

Begitu sajakah?

Secepat itukah selesai?

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama Leo memilih berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu. Tangannya sudah akan menekan knop pintu jika saja suara dari namja yang masih duduk tenang di bangku kekuasaannya itu tak ia indahkan.

"tapi kau harus ingat, semua ada ditanganmu..."

.

*****BL*****

.

"kyaaaaa... berhenti menyiramku Jung"

"ahahaha... rasakan... "

Leo masih terus melempari kekasihnya dengan pasir pantai, dan sesekali menyiram dengan air pantai, membuat Hakyeon menjerit kesal.

Keduanya sedang berada dipantai tak jauh dari seoul. Usai dari gedung Jelly Fish, Leo menghubungi telepon apartmen mereka dan meminta kekasihnya untuk segera bersiap siap karena dirinya akan mengajak Hakyeon Kencan. Meski dilanda kebingungan karena tidak biasanya kekasihnya mengajak ia berkencan Hakyeon tetap menuruti ucapan kekasihnya untuk bersiap siap.

Usai makan siang di sebuah cafe, mereka memilih untuk menonton, lalu kemudian ke toko ponsel untuk membeli ponsel baru mengganti ponsel milik Hakyeon yang sudah rusak total. Seperti pasangan lainnya yang begitu menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan kekasih, begitupun yang dirasakan Hakyeon. Meski tidak ada gandengan tangan, tapi Hakyeon cukup menikmati waktu yang telah diberi oleh kekasihnya. Ia tahu Leo sedang mencoba memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Dan kini keduanya sedang berada dibibir pantai saling menyiram satu sama lain. Hakyeon tampak senang sekali meskipun kekasihnya membuat dirinya basah kuyup keseluruhan.

"aiishhh... aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti Jung.."

"ahhhaahaha... disini banyak yang menjual bokser dan baju pantai, kau tinggal membelinya nanti" jawab Leo

"YAAKK...ahh... baiklah, apa kau terima jika semua orang akan melihat paha mulusku?" dan kini berbalik Hakyeon yang mengisengi kekasihnya.

Mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, Leo jadi menghentikan gerakannya, memasang wajah datar menatap Hakyeon yang kini sedang tersenyum jahil.

"cobalah kalau berani. Dan akan kupastikan mereka semua tidak memiliki mata keesokan harinya" ucap Leo

"TSK...posesif Jung" cibir Hakyeon

"apa kau bilang?" Leo merubah suaranya menjadi datar, berjalan mendekat ke arah Hakyeon

"ANII..." Hakyeon menggeleng kuat, takut karena kini sang kekasih berjalan mendekat dengan aura gelap "YAAKK...YAAKKK APA APAAN KAU"

Leo berhasil menangkap Hakyeon yang ingin kabur namun berhasil ditangkap Leo kemudian Leo memeluk nya dengan begitu kuat lalu ia jatuhkan ke air dan kini jadilah mereka berendam di bibir pantai, dimana Hakyeon berada dalam pangkuan Leo.

"iisshhh... menyebalkan sekali kau..." cibir Hakyeon

"diamlah, kau mau aku memakanmu disini?"

Hakyeon mendelik kesal ke Leo, seenaknya saja kekasihnya ini berucap. Leo membalikkan wajah Hakyeon untuk kembali menatap kedepan, lalu kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Hakyeon dengan posisi yang sama , Hakyeon berada dipangkuan Leo, dan sebagian tubuh mereka terendam air.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kemari wonie?"

"bukankah sudah lama sekali kita tidak kencan?"

"hmm... benar. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi tidak apa, bukankah jadwalmu sangat padat" Hakyeon ingin berbalik menatap wajah kekasihnya, namun tidak bisa karena pergerakannya suah dikunci oleh pelukan Leo.

Hakyeon memutar matanya malas, posesif Jung.

"benarkah? Apa kau tidak masalah dengan statusku sekarang? Apa kau tidak terganggu?"

"tentu saja tidak. Bukankah ini impianmu ? aku tahu sudah berapa keras kerjamu untuk semua ini, dan Tuhan telah menjawab semua doa doamu, kau tidak boleh menyia nyiakannya. Bukankah begitu?"

Gemas dengan ucapan kekasihnya, Leo mengecup pipi Hakyeon yang hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari bibirnya. Kepala Leo bersandar dipundak Hakyeon, hingga memudahkan Leo untuk mengecup pipi menggemaskan itu.

"kau cerewet sekali..." bisik Leo ditelinga Hakyeon

Hakyeon ingin memberontak, tapi kembali ingat jika ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"aiisshhh... lepaskan aku Jung"

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu !"

"tsk..." kembali Hakyeon menggerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "kyaaa..." Hakyeon berteriak heboh mencoba lepas dari rangkulan Leo, namun tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa lepas dari kungkungan seorang Jung.

Dan merekapun menikmati tenggelamnnya matahari dengan masih posisi yang sama. Memang sangat biasa dan sudah sering sekali melihat matahari terbenam, tapi jika moment seperti ini menyaksikan bersama kekasih akan menjadi moment terindah yang tidak pernah terlupakan.

"saranghae..." bisik Leo ditelinga kekasihnya, tepat matahari mulai tenggelam

Hakyeon berbalik, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum tampan kepadanya.

"nado saranghae..."

Dan entah bibir siapa yang mulai duluan, kini kedua bibir itu mulai menyatu di sinari cahaya matahari yang perlahan lahan mulai menghilang.

.

*****BL******

.

Hakyeon tidak henti hentinya tersenyum, mengingat kegiatannya dengan sang kekasih kemarin. Meski sudah 2 hari berlalu tapi Hakyeon masih terbayang bagaimana Leo begitu lembut kepadanya, seperti Leo yang ia kenal dulu ketika mereka alma sekali ia tidak melihat Leo yang seperti itu, untuk itu hakyeon akan mencatat dan mengingat hari kemarin dalam memorinya.

"apa kau gila hyung?"

"eoh?"

Hakyeon tersentak karena suara orang yang berada didepannya. Hakyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, justru moodnya semakin bagus saja meski perkataan namja cantik didepannya.

"sepertinya kau benar benar gila Hyung. kemarin kau seperti orang yang sedang putus cinta, lalu kemudian kau menghilang beberapa hari dan kini kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Benarkah karena cinta? Ayoo seritakan padaku..."

"tsk... kau cerewet sekali" cibir Hakyeon kepada Ken yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal pertanyaannya di abaikan.

"ah... apa karena Minhyuk ssi?" Ken kembali antusias

Hakyeon memutar matanya, ah mendengar nama Minhyuk membuat Hakyeon jadi merasa bersalah. Pasalnya ponsel Hakyeon baru jadi semua akun sosial miliknya juga ia ganti. Ia masih enggan untuk mengadd kembali Minhyuk, ia takut jika Leo cemburu kembali dan hubungan keduanya renggang kembali.

"heoul... dan sekarang wajahmu berubah lagi. Dasar wajah karet" Kesal Ken

"YAAKK... apa apaan kau. Seenaknya saja mengatai wajahku..."

"hehehehehhe..." dan Ken hanya bisa terkekeh menampilkan aegyo miliknya, membuat Hakyeon seketika ingin muntah.

Keduanya berada di cafe untuk makan siang, ini juga sebuah ajakan dari Ken. Mereka sedang tidak sibuk, jadi memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk berjalan jalan.

"ah yaa Kenie, bagaimana perasaanmu bergabung bersama kami?"

Ken menghabiskan segelas minumannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"tentu saja aku senang. Bisa melihat kedua idolaku dengan begitu dekat adalah impianku hyung" dengan antusias Ken menceritakan kesenangannya.

"syukurlah... ku harap kau betah meski terkadang sikap mereka tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Percayalah apa yang kau lihat dilayar kaca itu sangat berbeda dengan yang kau lihat didepan matamu" Jelas Hakyeon

"hahahahha... tentu saja. aku sudah memahami itu jauh jauh hari. Bahkan aku sudah menguatkan hatiku jika seandainya salah satu mereka memiliki kekasih" Raut wajah Ken seketika berubah.

"heheheh... kau memang harus menguatkan hatimu Kenie" Hakyeon tersenyum misterius membuat Ken menatapnya curiga.

"hmmm..." Ken mengangguk imut.

"ah bagaimana type pacar impianmu?"

"err... sebenarnya aku menyukai pria yang..."

KLING

Pintu cafe terbuka membuat lonceng kecil dipintu berbunyi. Beberapa pengunjung beralih ke arah pintu melihat siapa yang datang.

Seorang pria menggunakan kaos putih dan topi biru memasuki cafe dengan begitu santai. Matanya menelusuri seisi cafe, lalu kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan salah satu dari 2 namja manis yang ada didalam cafe.

"Ravi?"

"eoh? Ravi? " Hakyeon menoleh kebelakang, ke arah mata Ken memandang.

Dan namja itu memang benar Ravi, yang kini berjalan menuju kedua namja cantik yang menatapnya.

"hai hyuuung" Ravi duduk disebelah Hakyeon, dengan begitu cueknya dia menyedot minuman Hakyeon yang tinggal setengah.

"YAAKKK..." Hakyeon memukul tangan Ravi untuk melepas kan minumannya "sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hakyeon kesal

"Tsk... aku sedang bosan. Dan taraaa... aku menemukanmu disini. Ah... Hai kenie..." Ravi dengan tampang sok imut menyapa Ken

"hmmmm" Ken masih mengatur detak jantungnya. Entah mengapa ia masih belum terbiasa mellihat senyum Ravi sedekat ini. Meskipun ia kerap kali menyentuh wajah itu.

Hakyeon sedikit merasakan aura berbeda dari Ravi. Sesuatu yang berbeda seperti senyuman itu, jarang sekali Hakyeon melihat Ravi tersenyum manis seperti itu, persis seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Eoh?

Hakyeon melihat ke arah Ken, bisa ia lihat semburat merah tipis di pipi ken. Mungkinkah?

Hakyeon tersenyum misterius membayangkan sesuatu.

"ah... sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu,, ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Tidak apakan jika aku duluan?" Tanya Hakyeon kepada kedua namja yang masih saling menatap

"eh? Err... kenapa begitu hyung?" Ken mulai merasa tidak tenang

"aku baru ingat aku ada sedikit pekerjaan. Jadi bisakah kau mengantar Ken nanti Ravi yaa?" tanya Hakyeon

"eoh? Aku?" Ravi menunjuk dirinya

"nee...iya kau. Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"tidak perlu hyung.. aku bisa menggunakan bus saja" Ucap Ken mencoba menolak

"tsk... bukankah ini masih jam kerjamu? Kau harus kembali ke kantor ..." Ravi mengingatkan Ken

Hakyeon semakin memasang smirknya. Lau kemudian diam diam pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua namja yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan ada kisah diantara mereka.

.

*****BL*****

.

"untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"itukah ucapanmu kepadaku? Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukanmu oppa" yeoja berparas cantik itu menarik tangan Leo untuk segera masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya yang baru saja ia beli.

Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup, yeoja bernama Go Hara itu langsung memeluk Leo dengan begitu erat, tidak lupa memberik kecupan pada bibir namja yang begitu dicintainya. Leo masih tidak bergeming, masih berdiam diri tidak merespon sedikitpun apa yang dilakukan Hara padanya.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku oppa?" Hara memasang wajah sedihnya

"untuk apa kau datang ke seoul?"

"wae? Korea adalah negaraku juga" Hara sedikit tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Leo.

"huft..." merasa percakapan mereka akan sia sia, Leo memilih untuk menarik nafas lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Hara mengambil beberapa botol minuman dari lemari pendingin, kemudian kembali dengan dua gelas ramping ditangannya. Duduk disamping Leo yang seperti nya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"ada apa denganmu?" Hara merapikan helaian rambut yang menutupi kening Leo

Leo masih menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam menatap pada Hara yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

Yeoja ini, yeoja pertama yang begitu dicintainya. Bisa dibilang adalah cinta pertamanya. Leo begitu jatuh cinta pada pesona Hara yang dulu begitu cantik, baik dan bersuara indah. Hara termasuk yeoja idola ketika mereka sekolah dulu, banyak namja yang ingin memilikinya begitupun Leo.

Leolah yang beruntung memenangkan hati Hara. Dan kisah cinta mereka berjalan dengan begitu mulus selama 3 tahun. Dan mereka harus putus karena sesuatu hal, impian. Hara termasuk yeoja yang begitu pintar dan cerdas, Yeoja yang mempunyai segudang impian. Dan Leo yang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa ketika yeojanya memintanya untuk melepasnya.

"minumlah..." merasa tak ada jawaban dari Leo, Hara mengalihkan dengan memberikan Leo segelas wine yang tadi ia bawa.

Menyodorkan segelas wine tepat didepan bibir Leo, dan Leo tidak bisa menolak. Diteguk habis segelas wine yang diberikan Hara.

Seketika tenggorokkan Leo dialiri aliran panas. Sudah lama sekali Leo tidak menenggak minuman ini, mereka minum wine hanya untuk merayakan sesuatu seperti berhasilnya konser. Leo bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu baik untuk minum minuman seperti itu. Jika Hakyeon tahu habislah dia.

DEG

Mengingat satu nama itu, seketika membuat tubuh Leo tegak. Menyadari dimana ia seakrang? Diapartemen milik mantan kekasihnya?

"aku harus pergi"

"kau mau kemana oppa?" Hara begitu kaget saat tiba tiba Leo bangkit untuk berjalan menuju pintu.

Bergegas Hara mencegah Leo, menarik tangan Leo untuk duduk kembali. Mengapit tangan Leo agar mantan kekasihnya tak pergi lagi.

"wae? Kenapa kau terburu buru?"

"tidak... kita tidak seharusnya begini"

"tidak seharusnya bagaimana oppa?" Hara memegang kedua pipi Leo, membuat wajah itu fokus menatap dirinya.

"ini salah..." gumam Leo

"apanya yang salah? Tidak ada yang salah oppa...aku dan kau.. tidak ada yang salah"

Leo menggeleng, tampak jelas diwajahnya rasa kepanikan, mungkin efek dari minuman yang ia minum tadi.

Hara tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil kembali minuman miliknya dan memberikan kepada Leo lagi.

"minumlah dulu... ini akan menenangkanmu"

Leo menolak, namun Hara tetap memaksa hingga akhirnya Leo kembali meminum minam itu. Dan bisa dipastikan Leo mabuk berat setelah ini.

.

*****BL*****

.

Hakyeon masih mondar mandir didekat jendela dikamar miliknya dan Leo. Sudah tengah malam tapi kekasihnya belum pulang juga. Sedikit khhawatir, karena ponsel Leo kembali tidak aktif. Ia pikir setelah masalah mereka selesai, ia tidak akan susah untuk menghubungi Leo kembali. Tapi nyatanya, kembali ponsel Leo tidak aktif. Seperti minggu minggu kemarin.

"huft..."

Hakyeon mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk ia kirim ke Leo, mungkin saja saat ponselnya aktif kembali Leo akan menghubunginya.

Hakyeon merebahkan dirinya dikasur, menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Diluar sedang hujan meski tidak lebat tapi cukup membuat udara dingin. Dan biasanya ia tidak perlu takut akan kedinginan karena ada kekasihnya yang akan memeluknya sepanjang malam. Tapi sepertinya malam ini selimutlah yang akan menghangatkannya.

Drrrttt dddrrrttt

Mata Hakyeon yang hampir terpejam jika saja getara dari ponsel miliknya tidak membangunkannya. Dengan cepat ia sambar ponsel miliknya, terduduk dengan begitu cepat saat melihat layar ponsel miliknya. Sebuah nomor baru.

Mungkinkah kekasih nya?

Tanpa pkir panjang Hakyeon menggeser layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"yoboseyooo..." ucap Hakyeon "... Leo yaa?"

'...'

Masih diam tidak ada jawaban. Dahi Hakyeon mengernyit, siapa yang tengah malam begini mengerjainya?

"yoboseyoooo..."

 _'AAAAAAAAA...'_

Hakyeon menjauhkan ponsel miliknya, begitu mendengar suara teriakan dari ponsel.

"YAAAKKKKK... APA APAAN KAU... KATAKAN SIAPA INI?"

' _AHAHAHAHAH...'_

Dan kali ini suara tawa kencang yang membuat Hakyeon semakin penasaran. Apakah salah sambung?

 _'heeiii... Cha Hakyeon. Benarkah ini kau?_ '

Tunggu, Hakyeon mengenali suara ini.

"Minhyukssi?" Tanya Hakyeon untuk memastikan

 _'nee... ini aku. Sulit sekali menghubungimu. Untung saja aku bertemu Ravi tadi dan menanyakan nomor ponselmu yang baru. Tsk. Wae?'_

Hakyeon mendadak lemas mengetahui yang menghubunginya adalah Minhyuk. Namja yang mencoba untuk ia jauhi dan ia abaikan sesuai permintaan kekasihnya. Tapi ini semua diluar kehendaknya jika ternyata Minhyuk kembali menghubunginya.

 _'kenapa diam? Apa kau menjauhiku? Apa kau tidak senang aku menghubungimu?'_

"ANII..." Hakyeon menggeleng, meski Minhyuk tidak dapat melihatnya.

 _'lalu kenapa kau menjadi lemas begitu saat tau aku menelponmu'_

"aiishh... berisik sekali. Ponselku hilang. Maaf tidak menghubungimu lagi"

 _'ahh.. kupikir kau tidak mau lagi berteman dengan pangeran tampan sepertiku_ '

Hakyeon mencibir atas kepedean Minhyuk.

 _'jangan mencibirkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau mau aku mengikat bibirmu?_ '

Hakyeon menutup mulutnya dengan refleks, bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

 _'ahahahha... jangan dipikirkan, sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

"aku sudah hampir tertidur, jika saja tidak ada yang tiba tiba menghubungiku dengan berteriak"

 _'AHAHAHHAH...itu karena aku senang akhirnya bisa menghubungimu kembali'_

Menghangat, entah mengapa Hakyeon menghangat mendengar ucapan Minhyuk.

 _'tapi maaf, jika aku mengganggumu. Baiklah jika kau terganggu_ '

Hakyeon menjadi panik seketika, bukan, bukan maksudnya untuk menyinggung Minhyuk.

"ANIYAA...bu...bukan maksudku...aiishh... sudahlah... tak apa, lagipula kau sudah membuat aku tidak bisa tidur kembali, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

'h _ahahahha... baiklah. Aku bersedia menemanimu hingga larut pagi. Hahahah'_

Dan percakapan mereka berlanjut. Dimulai dari Minhyuk yang berkali kali menggoda Hakyeon dan membuat Hakyeon sesekali tertawa. Seketika beban yang dipikirkannya menajadi hilang.

Namun tiba tiba keadaan menjadi gelap gulita. Tubuh Hakyeon menegang, menyadari jika listrik padam.

 _'Hakyeon ah...Hakyeon ah...'_ Minhyuk merasa aneh karena tiba tiba Hakyeon terdiam saat ia sedang bercerita.

"Mmm..Min..Minhyuk ssi..." Suara Hakyeon bergetar. Hakyeon sangat takut akan gelap.

 _'hei ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuatku takut'_

"hiks...lis...listrik nya...padam"

Jika saja Minhyuk ada didepan hakyeon sekarang mungkin Minhyuk akan tertawa dengan keras saat mengetahui jika namja yang menarik perhatiannya ini takut akan listrik yang padam. Dan sekarang dirinya berusaha matimatian untuk menahan tawanya, atau ia akan terkena makian dari Hakyeon.

 _'hei...tenanglah. kau takut gelap?'_

"nee.." Hakyeon mengangguk

' _baiklah... sepertinya karena cuaca buruk, jadi beberapa tempat padam listrik. Kau tenang saja, jangan matikan telponnya jika kau takut. Aku disini... kau dengar?_ '

"nee..." Hakyeon mengangguk kembali.

 _'sekarang berbaringlah, pasang selimutmu, dan coba untuk memejamkan matamu. Aku akan tetap menemanimu'_

"nee..." Hakyeon membaringkan dirinya, menarik selimut hingga batas dagu masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya "jangan matikan telponnya... aku takut sekali" lirih Hakyeon

 _'nee... tidak akan. Sekarang tidurlah. Apa perlu aku nyanyikan lulaby?'_

"bo..boleh" ucap Hakyeon yang sekarng sudah memejamkan matanya, dan Minhyuk mulai untuk menyanyikan lulaby untuk Hakyeon.

 _ **Tahukah kau, mendengarmu seperti ini membuatku ingin berlari untuk sampai disampingmu menemanimu hingga kau terlelap.**_

Minhyuk tersenyum menyadari apa yang dia lakukan.

.

 **TBC**

.

Novel Real Love + special chap

Harga 70rb, pengiriman Dari Pontianak

Pemesanan silahkan hubungi saya atau Kim Eunseob


End file.
